Life in the OC
by sportychick22
Summary: mainly MALEX with appearances from other main characters. Slightly AU. Evenutally Marissa and Alex together? This is the introduction so far only two characters are really introduced. But i promise with reviews and comments brings more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

O

Life in the OC

Chpt. 1

It was a sunny day in the OC and Marissa was asleep in her bedroom. Her covers were pushed around everywhere and a few pillows were scattered around on the floor. Her brown long hair was tossled around her head carelessly and it was 2:00 in the afternoon on a Sunday. Her mother opened her bedroom door and stood there watching her sleep for a moment. (She still isn't up. This is unbelievable! It's two in the afternoon. She is not sleeping another minute) Julie Cooper-Nichol thought to herself. She walked over to Marissa's window and pulled the drapes apart, the sun beaming into the bedroom.

"Marissa Cooper! Get your ass out of bed right now!" Julie yelled standing infront of her daughter's bed, arms folded and foot tapping. Marissa scrunched up her face and made a noise, still laying in bed with her eyes closed. "That is it! It is 2:00 in the afternoon, you should not still be in bed! If you don't get up this instant I'm taking away your internet!" Julie said trying to black mail her daughter into waking up. Marissa shrugged her shoulders and continued to lay there, eyes still closed. "Ok, internet and tv," Mrs. Cooper-Nichol said. Marissa shrugged again. (This will get her out of bed for sure) she thought to herself then said in one final attempt, "No internet. No tv. No cell phone and no Mustang." Marissa sprung up out of her bed. "You wouldn't dare," she said suddenly wide awake at the sound of her favorite luxury being taken away. Julie Cooper-Nichol smiled. "Oh but wouldn't I?" she asked then raised her arm. Sure enough in the palm of her hands were _both_ sets of Marissa's keys to her Mustang. (Dammit! How did she get those? I thought I hid them pretty good. Guess not) Marissa thought to herself then sighed. "Fine, mother! I'm getting up and out of bed. You know I don't see what the big deal is, it is Sunday after all,' Marissa replied standing up and making her bed sloppily. "Well for one, its too late for you to be sleeping, period. And two, I'm bored since Caleb is gone and I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping," Julie replied. "Shopping? Just us? You must be kidding," Marissa said with a smirk. "That is just asking for problems. No thanks. I'll pass. Maybe next millennium mom," she replied. Julie looked slightly hurt and said, "Fine. I'm not going to try to make you come along with me. I'm going to sit out by the pool." "Ok," Marissa said walking to her adjoining bathroom expecting her mother to let herself out. Julie Cooper-Nichol got to her bedroom doors and then turned around. "Oh and by the way, I'm going to be in Paris all this week because Caleb needs some help with the company and I leave early tomorrow morning. Just thought you should know, not that you care," Julie said then stood in the doorway waiting for Marissa's response. The toilet flushed then Marissa appeared again. "Ok, well have fun_ helping with the company_ in Paris," she said emphasizing the helping the company part with air quotations. Julie rolled her eyes then left the room mumbling something about teenagers.

As soon as she was alone Marissa closed her bedroom door then took her cell phone off the charger. "Go figure," she said looking at the display screen. "15 missed calls, 10 text messages, and 5 voicemails. All from Summer." Marissa didn't even bother to read and listen to the messages. She just hit number one on her speed dial. "Hello?" the voice on the other end answered after the first ring. "Hey Sum," Marissa replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHPT. 2**

As soon as she was alone Marissa closed her bedroom door then took her cell phone off the charger. "Go figure," she said looking at the display screen. "15 missed calls, 10 text messages, and 5 voicemails. All from Summer." Marissa didn't even bother to read and listen to the messages. She just hit number one on her speed dial. "Hello?" the voice on the other end answered after the first ring. "Hey Sum," Marissa replied.

"Coop! OMG I have been calling you and calling you and calling you some more. I left you like a gazillion messages! Where the hell have you been?" Summer asked sounding frantic.

Marissa shook her head (Same old Sum) she thought. "I've been here all along," she replied.

"Well why didn't you answer your phone? I've been dying to talk to you all day," Summer replied.

"Haha, because I was asleep. My mom just came in here and blackmailed me. And if she wouldn't have done that, I would still be asleep," Marissa said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Ohh, the parental control game again huh? Sounds like trouble in Coop-land. I heard about Julie going out of town. So what are your plans for today?" Summer said in the span of about 5 seconds.

Marissa's eyebrows rose once she heard that her best friend had already heard about her mother's plans for a trip. "Wait…what did you just say?" Marissa asked wanting to make sure she had just heard correctly.

"I said what are you gonna do today? I was thinking about the mall. I kind of feel a shopping mood coming on. What do you think?" Summer asked continuing the conversation, not realizing that anything was wrong.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe she didn't tell me before she told you. Ugh! How did you find out?" Marissa asked.

"Julie never told you? Oops…Guess I should've kept quiet then huh? You know if it makes you feel any better Coop, Julie didn't tell me. It was Mrs. Cohen," Summer replied trying to make this less of an issue for her best friend.

"And how did she know? You know what, never mind I already think I figured it out. God I am so sick of parents right about now. Let's go down to beach Sum. Meet up at my house in an hour?" Marissa asked.

"Sure. I have lots to you about Seth and I. Oh well I guess we better get off the phone now because its gonna take me 30 minutes alone just to pick out my bikini. See you soon Coop and try not to go into flip mode on your mother," Summer said.

"Ok Sum," Marissa replied and hung up the phone. (Hah flip mode…I might save that one for later) she thought to herself. Then she got up and headed her huge, walk-in closet. "Hmm what to wear…" she said as she proceeded to pick out which bikini she wanted to wear.

1 hour later

"Ding-dong!" the doorbell rang at the Cooper-Nichol mansion. The butler answered the door.

"Jeffrey, hey what's goin on?" Summer asked dressed in her blue and white polka dotted bikini top and blue jean short shorts.

"Nothing much Miss Roberts. Come on in, Marissa is upstairs and I think she is almost ready," he replied.

Summer stepped into the house. "Jeffery how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me Miss Roberts. Summer is just fine plus Miss just makes me sound old and wrinkly," Summer said then started walking up the stairs to Marissa's room.

Jeffery smiled. "Ok, I can work on that Miss Summer," he replied. Summer shook her head and kept on to Marissa's room.

"Coop! Where are you?" Summer asked as she walked into Marissa's bedroom.

"Right here," Marissa replied as she came out of her closet dressed in her red and white polka dotted bikini top and blue-jean mini skirt.

"Wow total déjà vu and you hott!" Summer said giving Marissa the once over.

Marissa laughed at her best friend and replied, "I was about to say the same to you Sum. I think we are definitely bringing sexy back."

"Hell yeah we are! You ready to go?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, just let me tell Jeffery to tell my mom I'm leaving," she replied. The two girls headed downstairs and there was Jeffery when they got there. "Hey Jeffery, we're leaving. Could you tell my mother I'm gone?" Marissa asked.

"Sure thing Miss Cooper. When should I inform her that you will be home?" he asked opening the front door for the girls to exit.

"Don't tell her unless she asks. And if she does, then tell her whenever I feel like it," Marissa replied after giving a second of thought.

"Very well Miss Cooper. Here I found your car keys laying on the end table in the living room," he said tossing Marissa her keys.

Marissa smiled and said, "Thanks Jeffery. You're a lifesaver." Then she got behind the wheel of her brand new Ford Mustang and took off towards Newport Beach listening to Rihanna's "Please Don't Stop The Music".

"I LOVE this song!" Summer said then started dancing in her seat. Marissa laughed.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the beach. It was a sunny day, about 85 degrees outside, perfect for lying out.

"Got your towel?" Marissa asked grabbing her own and putting her Marc Jacob designer sunglasses over her eyes and grabbing her bottled water.

"Yep, right here," Summer replied as Marissa hit the automatic door lock button on her keychain.

The two girls walked onto the beach and picked their spot to lie down in. The spot they picked wasn't far from the car and it was only mildly crowded. There was a group of boys tossing a Frisbee around, and a group of girls tossing the football around. Everyone else was pretty much in the water of just laying out.

"Ahh, I love it when we get a great spot," Summer said pulling her Prada's over her face and getting comfortable on her towel.

"Me too," Marissa replied taking a sip of her water, then joining her best friend. "So tell me about you and Seth. It sounded urgent on the phone," Marissa said with a laugh.

"Ugh, tell me about it! Ok so you know how Seth is all into this comic book stage right? Well I went over to kiss house and started trying to be all sexy and have and me-and-him moment and guess what her does?" Summer asks then continues on without waiting for Marissa's response. "He actually has the balls to tell me _not right now_ and _I'm working on my comic. Can't we do this after I finish this last sketch_?"

"Wow," Marissa replies.

"I know! That's what I thought too. So I totally got mad and told him that I was glad he loved his comic so much because that's about all the lovin' he was gonna get for awhile," Summer replied.

Marissa couldn't help but laugh at her friend's situation. "That's too bad. You know Seth is the only guy I've ever met that would rather read in comic then have sex," she said.

"I know! And its frustrating the shit outta me!" Summer replied then sighed.

"Well maybe that's a good thing. I mean it makes him different and he's definitely not like any of the Newport guys and that is a good thing," Marissa replied.

"Huh," Summer said appearing to be in deep thought. "You know I never really thought of it that way. Thanks Coop."

"Sure thing Sum," Marissa said.

After about a minute of silence Summer said, "Soo, Coop what's new with you? How are you and Ryan?"

"Ugh, god there is no me and Ryan," Marissa replied.

"That bad huh?" Summer asked,

"Yeah, you know maybe there's something wrong with me Sum. I have Ryan right infront of my face and I don't want him. Is there something wrong with me?" Marissa asked looking over at her best friend.

"No, Coop there is nothing wrong with you. I promise. Maybe you just haven't found that special person to make you chase them," Summer replied.

"I guess…but what I never find that person?" Marissa asked.

"You will Coop, you will. If I have to sign up for eHarmony then I will dammit!" Summer replied trying to make her laugh.

It worked. Marissa started laughing and they just layed there, enjoying the sun. Well until suddenly out of nowhere a football came flying over and knocked over Marissa's water bottle. The water got all over Marissa.

"Hey! " she yelled then jumped up.

A teenage girl about Marissa and Summer's age ran over. She had blond hair, blue-green eyes, and a black bikini top on with some board shorts on.

(Wow she's really pretty) Marissa thought to herself as Summer got up and stood next to her.

"Sorry about that," the girl said picking up the football off of the sand.

"You should be," Summer replied with a slight attitude. "Geeze can't two girls tan without worrying about getting hit with a football?" she asked.

The girl laughed and then turned back to Marissa. "You ok?" she said looking at Marissa up and down. It seemed like she spent extra time going over her body but Marissa figured it might have been her imagination.

She hadn't said a word the whole time. She had just been standing there, silent and observing this girl's beauty. (Wow, she is like flawless. I've never seen her around here. She's sooo…) Marissa thought to herself until her thoughts were interrupted.

Hello? Earth to girl who looks lost infront of me," the girl said waving her hand infront of Marissa's face now.

"Coop?" Summer asked wondering why her friend was suddenly lost for words.

Marissa seemed to snap back to reality after this. "Yeah," said. "I'm fine."

"Ok…" the girl responded. "Well sorry again and you might wanna check on your friend," she said and looked at Summer.

"Oh I will, and try to keep your stupid ball away from us next time!" Summer yelled at the girl's retreating form.


	3. Chapter 3

CHPT

**CHPT. 3**

"Ok…" the girl responded. "Well sorry again and you might wanna check on your

friend," she said and looked at Summer.

"Oh I will, and try to keep your stupid ball away from us next time!" Summer yelled at the girl's retreating form then checked on Marissa.

"Coop, you ok? You kinda look spacey..." she said with a confused and unsure look on her face.

(Wow who was that? She was really nice and her body was..OMG…And did Summer just say something to me? Her mouth is moving and she's looking at me weird..Uh oh did she notice me staring at that girl? Better say something quick…)

"Yeah…" Marissa responded not knowing exactly what to say.

"You're sure?" Summer replied not to confident in her best friend's reply. Then she looked over at the girl who threw the football and back to Marissa who was still staring at the girl.

(Why is Coop still looking over at this girl? And she's making googly-eyes…OMG.)

"OMG Marissa Cooper!" Summer yelled.

This seemed to break Marissa's trance for good this time. "What?" she asked now fully focused on what Summer was saying.

"OMG! OMG!" was all Summer could say for about 30 seconds as she paced back and forth on the beach appearing to be going through her routine deep thinking process.

"What? What is it Sum?" Marissa asked, becoming more and more impatient waiting for her best friend to answer her. (Maybe she's onto what I was thinking..) she thought.

"You have only looked at one other person the way you just looked at that girl over there," Summer said pointing towards the mysterious blond girl who was still playing football a few feet away. "So I have come to a conclusion…" she said.

"Which is?" Marissa asked nervously, putting her hand ontop of Summer's arm forcing her to stop pointing.

"Which is…Marissa Cooper, you totally miss Ryan!" Summer replied.

(Phew that was a little bit too close. I'm so glad she didn't catch on.) Marissa thought. "What? How do you figure that?" she asked still surprised that was the conclusion Summer had come up with.

"It was soo obvious! That look you made was because you miss Ryan so much. You two did meet on the beach after all," she replied with a smile.

(Wow. She should definitely not try P.I. work for a living) Marissa said to herself. Then realizing that Summer was waiting for some kind of conformation from her she said, "You know you could be right Sum. I guess I kinda do miss having him around so much."

Summer bent down to pick up her towel and began to shake the sand out of it. "Yeah well lucky for you, I'm here to guide you. Where would you be without me Coop?" Summer asked.

"I honestly have no idea," she replied glancing back over at the blond haired beauty with the hazel eyes. (I wonder what her name is. Where is she from? This is Newport and everybody knows everybody so why don't I know here?) Marissa thought.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream Coop. I could use some Cold Stone right about now, I'm melting over here," Summer said leading the way to Marissa's car.

Marissa broke her gaze away from the girl and picked up her towel. While she was picking up the towel, she failed to notice a set of eyes on her.

"Al! Heads up!" Jodie yelled as the football flew past Alex, narrowly missing her head.

Alex was unmoved. She just stood there watching a certain brunette as she bent over to pick up her beach towel.

Jodie ran past Alex and picked up the ball then stood next to Alex.

"Dude what's wrong with you? You coulda had that!" Jodie said looking at Alex.

After a second of Alex not responding, Jodie followed her gaze over to the brunette.

"Oh no," Jodie responded seeing a glow in Alex's eyes, knowing what she was thinking about doing. "Alex, don't even think about that one!" She said stepping infront of her best friend and blocking her view of the girl who was now walking in their direction.

"What? You're blocking my view," Alex responded trying to look past Jodie to stare at the tall, lanky brunette.

"Al, forget about her. Pick anybody else on this beach _except_ her. Mar- I mean she isn't available, " Jodie said now holding the football in on hand and holding her friend back with the other.

Alex momentarily looked at Jodie, her ears picking up on the fact that she knew the girl's name. "Jodie, what's her name?" Alex asked using her best persuasive voice.

Jodie sighed. "Fine, her name is Marissa. She's one of the most popular girls at Newport High. Her boyfr…" she started off.

Alex picked up on staring at the brunette again and noticed she was almost off the beach. She knew she was running out of time so she interrupted Jodie by snatching the football out of her hand and throwing it in Marissa's direction purposely.

"Hey! What the fuck Al?" Jodie asked as she watched Alex throw the football then go run towards Marissa before it even landed.

The ball was right on target. Just as Marissa Cooper was about to walk up the stairs to get back up onto the pavement, a football flew across her body and landed in a trashcan next to her.

"Whoa!" Marissa yelled, stepping back as the football flew past her.

Alex jogged over towards her and picked up the ball out of the top of the trash. And she did, Summer yelled," Marissa! You ok? Do I need to go rage blackout on her ass?"

Marissa looked up and put her hand up to shield her eyes further from the sun. Summer was standing infront of her car, leaning over the rail that overlooked the beach.

Marissa laughed silently. "No Sum, look I will be up there in a minute, ok?" she said.

"Ok Coop, just yell if you need me," Summer said then started Marissa's car and got in.

Marissa and Alex both drew their attention back to each other.

"Soo, two football's almost hitting me in one day, that's definitely a record," Marissa said, trying to break the slightly awkward silence.

Alex smiled. (God she even smiles and she's gorgeous) Marissa thought). "Yeah, sorry again," she responded wincing a little. "My friend Jodie over there is a little bit rusty. Threw the ball way over here. I'm trying to help her get it under control."

Marissa looked over where the girl she called Jodie was standing. Once she noticed Marissa and Alex looking over she said, "Unbelievable! She is using me as an excuse. She is gonna so owe me," then waved over her best friend and Marissa innocently.

Then Marissa smiled and laughed again. (She's so beautiful. Wow.) Alex thought as she gazed at the brunette.

"Well, tell her to keep working on it and keep her hands on the laces. She'll get a tighter spiral that way," Marissa replied starting to walk towards her car slowly.

(Damn I had no idea she knew about football. Beauty and brains, this girl is full of surprises) Alex thought. "You know I didn't get you name," Alex said.

Marissa turned around to face Alex again then smiled for the third time in about 2 minutes. (Got her right where you want her Marissa…Wait, where do I want her?" Marissa thought. "Marissa," she replied.

(Marissa. It fits her) Alex thought as she gazed into Marissa's eyes. "Marissa, nice to meet you. I'm Alex," she said as she checked Marissa out again, giving her the up-down look.

(Is she checking me out again? Ok, I am pretty sure that's what it is this time. She's hot. Shit, I think I'm blushing) she thought to herself. "Nice to meet you too. Maybe I'll see you around sometime, Alex," Marissa said as she walked up the stairs still looking back at her.

"Yeah, count on it," Alex responded, watching Marissa as she walked up the stairs then got into her red Mustang and pulled off.

"Nice ride," Alex said out loud to no one in particular then ran back over towards Jodie with the football in her arms and an irreplaceable grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

CHPT

**CHPT. 4**

Marissa walked over to her car, then got in with a slight smile on her face. Music started blaring from the speakers and Summer automatically turned it down.

"Did she try to hurt you? What did she say?" Summer asked.

"Nope. I don't know, I was just giving her pointers on throwing the football," Marissa replied deciding it was better to keep Summer in the dark about how she was starting to feel about this girl. (She doesn't have a clue anyway) Marissa thought.

"Oh okay. You sure that was all? Because it took you a few minutes to get up here," Summer said eyeing her best friend as she backed out of the parking lot.

"Sum it was nothing that interesting, I promise," Marissa replied with a smile. (Nothing that would interest you anyway) she said to herself.

"Well let's head to Cold Stone then and get that ice cream!" Summer replied then did her happy dance.

Both of the girls laughed and Marissa headed to Cold Stone, with thoughts of a certain blond still on her mind…

Meanwhile, Alex jogged back over to Jodie and she automatically noticed the other two girls that were playing football with them were gone.

"Where did the girls go?" Alex asked looking around the beach.

"They left awhile ago. I guess you were too busy make googly-eyes at Marissa to realize that," Jodie replied with an obvious hint of annoyance.

Alex smiled. "Well, I'm sorry that I ruined your plan of _trying_ to get laid," she replied.

"Hey! I was totally in until you decided to go flirt with Miss Newport," Jodie said slightly offended Alex didn't think she was gonna get laid.

"Haha, whatever you say Jodie. Look let's go back to my place. You can help me unpack and plus I wanna hear more about this Marissa girl," Alex said leading the way to the parking lot.

"Fine, fine," Jodie said, apparently over Alex's denial of the fact she could get laid. Then she suddenly snatched the football out of her best friend's grasp and took off running down the beach.

"What the?" Alex asked reacting but not in time to keep the football.

"Race ya!" Jodie yelled already almost halfway to the car.

(Same old Jodie) Alex said to herself then ran after Jodie, knowing full well she would lose.

"Mmmhhhmm, this is _so _damn good!" Summer said closing her eyes momentarily while they sat outside at a picnic table enjoying their ice cream.

"Right you are Sum. From the looks of it, one would think you liked it more than sex," Marissa said half joking.

Summer sat there for a minute, with a look that said she was actually considering it. "Hmm, I'm gonna have to say nope. Not better than sex, but oh so close," she said laughing.

About 15 minutes later, the girls were done so they got back into Marissa's Mustang and headed to Summer's house.

Little did they know there was a new neighbor moving into the luxurious Newport neighborhood.

"Al, god why are you making me lift this heavy ass box!?" Jodie asked, struggling with the weight of the cardboard box that was going in Alex's new room.

"Because you agreed to help, plus I didn't wanna lift it," she replied with a laugh. "Put that over there," she added pointing to a corner of the room, which was slowly piling up and becoming cluttered.

" Ok seriously, you should not have so much stuff. What do you have in these boxes? Dead bodies?" Jodie asked headed back down to the bottom of the stairs to get the few remaining boxes that were labeled _Alex's Room_.

After the two finished toting the boxes they retreated to the living room and turned on the 60" flat screen tv.

"Nice plasma," Jodie replied.

"Thanks, came with the house," Alex said then started surfing through the channels.

"So, where's your mom?" Jodie asked while she watched the tv.

"Umm I don't know. It's like 7:30 so she should be getting off work any minute now. She should be calling me and asking what's for dinner soon. Why?" Alex asked.

"Uhh, no reason," Jodie said then she got up to get a soda out of the fridge.

"Get me one two! And yeah right Jodie. I've known you how long? You can't seriously expect me to believe that one," Alex said with a laugh.

Jodie came back and sat on the couch handing her best friend her Sprite. "What is that supposed to mean?" she replied.

"It means that you like my mom. Admit it," Alex said finally settling on a basketball game that was on.

"No I don't!" Jodie replied, quickly denying it.

Alex didn't say a word. She just sat there looking at Jodie with the _you gotta be kidding me if you think I'm gonna believe that_ look.

"Ok, so I like your mom. I'm admitting it. She is really hot dude," Jodie said then drank some of her Coca-Cola.

"Yeah, but she's my _mom_," Alex replied.

"I get it, don't worry I definitely won't try to make a move on her. She's just hot," Jodie said. (Funny how Al always says so much without saying anything at all. Just by looking at you) she thought to herself.

"Cool. So who do you think is gonna take home the championship trophy? Memphis, Kansas, UNC or UCLA?" Alex asked, once again focusing her attention on the tv.

"Hah, that's so easy. UCLA is totally gonna whoop that ass!" Jodie replied then made a motion that looked like she was smacking somebody's ass infront of her.

"Haha, nice to know you have confidence in your team but I hate to be the one to crush your dreams because UNC is gonna dominate babe," she replied.

"Oh yeah? Well you wanna put your money where your mouth is Alex Kelly?" Jodie asked daringly.

"Sure," Alex replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm let's see. I win the bet and you have to…show up to school is a mini-skirt and a frilly, pink top," she said with a laugh.

Alex's eyes suddenly got big and she replied, "Eww! Fine I will agree to that but if I win, then you have to help me get in good with Marissa."

"And how am I supposed to help you with that?" Jodie asked clueless as to how she could help with that. She barely even knew that girl after all.

"You let me worry about all the details," Alex replied with a mischievous grin. "Shake on it?" she asked, extending her hand out for Jodie to shake in agreement.

"Fine, you got a deal Al," Jodie said then shook her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"I love this song

"I love this song!" Summer said as she collapsed on her bed and turned the radio up.

"Sum, you love every song," Marissa replied picking up Princess Sparkles off the vanity.

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "OMG, where did you find Princess Sparkles? I missed her today."

Marissa walked over to her best friend's bed, sat down infront of her and handed over the purple and glittery horse aka Princess Sparkles.

Summer gave her a hug and Marissa sat there watching her, her mind suddenly taken over again by the blonde, Alex. (I wonder where she lives…Where is she from? She's not like the Newport girls around here. Alex…What's her last name? I've got to find out who she is. Sum could help me with that. She knows everybody or at least something about everybody…Maybe I'll ask) she thought.

Summer looked up from brushing Princess Sparkles and noticed Marissa looking lost in thought.

"Coop?" she said, growing slightly concerned.

"Yeah?" Marissa replied.

"You ok in there? You've had this spacey look on you all day," Summer said.

"I'm fine Sum. I just have some things on my mind, that's all," Marissa said with a reassuring smile.

"Well what things, because that looks like some seriously hard thinking. And I'm your best friend so I'm obligated to help you carry the load…It's in the job description," Summer replied.

Marissa laughed and began to play with her fingers wondering how she could word what she was about to ask Summer without making her suspicious. (It can't be too hard, I mean look at what happened earlier) she thought.

"Its just…I've been wondering something," Marissa started off slowly.

"Oh god! You're not pregnant are you?" Summer asked placing one hand over her mouth and the other on Marissa's arm.

"No! Sum, no. I was gonna ask you if you knew anything about the girl that was with the one who almost hit me with the football," she said. (Nice, make her think you want to know about the other girl) Marissa thought.

Summer gave Marissa a quizzical look for a second then after thinking a few seconds she responded, "That was the brown-haired girl right?"

Marissa laughed. "Yeah, that was her. So do you know anything about her? I haven't really seen her around the harbor or anything. I mean she doesn't really look like _Newport_ if you know what I mean," she said trying to throw her best friend off of her trail completely.

"You know I was thinking the same thing! Her name is Jordan or…No uh Jenny? No that's not either…Jo- Jodie! Yeah, that's her name. She like sat behind me in Lit last year. She's a total horn dog too. And she's always hangin out with that blonde girl.. Ally? No, no, umm Allison? God I know this…Al-" Summer started, trying hard to come up with the other name.

(God this is torture. Summer is terrible with names. Guess I'll help her out) Marissa thought. "Alex?" she said, trying to cover up the fact that she knew the name all along.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure that's it. How did you know that?" Summer asked then just as Marissa opened her mouth to respond, she kept talking. "They're both from like some other town. I don't know the name but it's definitely not like Newport if you know what I'm sayin'. But the Jodie girl apparently has been here since the beginning of the year. The other one, Alex has been here only for like a few days I think. Rumor has it, her family won big in the lotto so she's now moved out here. Somewhere close to us actually."

"Wow, Sum it kinda freaks me out how you know so much about peoples lives when don't even know them," Marissa replied with a serious look on her face.

Summer laughed. "Well thanks, Coop. Its kind of like a little talent of mine," she said proudly.

"Since when is good gossiping a talent?" Marissa asked with a laugh.

Summer threw a pillow at her and said, "Hey! Since people like you needed me to tell you about everyone! Why did you ask me about her anyway?"

(Uh oh, think fast) Marissa thought. "I was just curious because they looked new to the whole Newport scene," she replied quickly.

Without missing a beast, Summer said, "Oh yeah, they're definitely not Miss Newport or anything haha. But I see them at school all the time. Well the one with the brown hair anyway…I think the other one is gonna start going to our school this week too."

(What? No way could I be that lucky. Alex…at Newport High? Why I am suddenly excited at the thought of that?) Marissa thought then said, "What? How do you know that?"

"Because I'm just that good Coop. Actually you know how I work in the office and I saw her transcript papers in the file room. Plus, I think that was her I saw in Principal Gates' office," Summer replied effortlessly.

(Damn, I had no idea I could find out that much. Maybe I should rethink that comment about Sum not being a good P.I.) Marissa thought to herself.

"Coop?" Summer said noticing the lost expression once again.

Marissa jumped, "Yeah? Don't worry I'm ok. What time is it?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Umm like 9:30. Why?" Summer asked glancing over at her bedside table.

"No reason, I just have to go," her best friend responded, getting up off of the bed.

"Wait, I thought you were gonna hang out a little longer?" Summer asked slightly confused.

(What's my excuse?) Marissa thought then quickly replied. "We were but I just remembered I have to be home because my mother wants to have some sort of bonding thing before she leaves for Paris."

"Oh, right well call me later and ask your mom to bring me something back, like a nice dress," Summer replied suddenly excited at the thought of a new, trendy dress.

Marissa smiled. "Yeah, sure thing Sum. See you tomorrow," she said then left Summer's house and headed for her own.

However, she had no intentions of spending time with her mom once she got there. She had to figure out what she was gonna wear and do tomorrow. It was a school day after all plus something told her she would run into Alex, and there would be no football involved this time.


	6. Chapter 6

CHPT

**CHPT. 6**

Alex was in her bedroom, shuffling through boxes trying to find her wall clock. "Dammit, I know I put that thing in one of these boxes," she said out loud to no one in particular. After about 5 minutes she found it and placed on the wall above her desk.

Just then, her mom appeared at her bedroom door. She was dressed in a pantsuit and a button up dress shirt with the top 2 undone. Her physical appearance was almost exactly that of Alex, except you could obviously tell who was older plus she had brown hair.

"Knock, knock," Ms. Kelly said as she leaned up against the doorframe watching Alex unpack.

Alex looked up from her huge CD collection, steadily stacking up on the floor and smiled. "Hey Mom," she replied.

"Hey. I see you've finally started making some progress in unpacking," Ms. Kelly said glancing around the room, then walking over to her daughter's bed and taking a seat.

"Yeah, I have. Surprise, surprise. Actually Jodie helped me out. A LOT," Alex said then started laughing.

"Ohh, I see. I guess I should've known that when the one box that sat there all day suddenly appeared up her like magic," her mom said and she Alex laughed.

"Well what do you say to turning in sometime soon huh? You start at Newport High tomorrow," she added.

Alex winced. "Don't remind me," she replied. "That's why I'm still unpacking. It's keeping my mind off of it, or it was anyway. What time is it?" Alex asked walking into her walk-in closet.

Her mom looked up at the wall clock. "11:30, and you will be fine sweetie. It's nothing new for you to be the new kid on the block. Why the sudden nervousness? I thought you were kind of excited? I mean you get to be with Jodie," she said looking toward the direction of the closet.

Alex finished hanging up a few pairs of blue jeans and t-shirts then walked out of the closet with one pair of white washed jeans with a few pre-made holes in them. (If you only knew Mom. Its not school that's got me so nervous) she thought.

"What do you think about these?" Alex asked holding up the jeans to her waist and asking her mother's opinion.

"Hmm looks good. You add that tee you got from that concert last week and you've got _hot_," Ms. Kelly said.

"Thanks, I think I unpacked that already. I don't know I'll figure the rest out in the morning. I'm _so_ tired," Alex replied placing the jeans on the doorknob to her closet door then collapsing on her bed.

Her mother stood up and smiled, "Ok, well go ahead and turn in whenever sweetie. I love you and in the morning I will probably be gone before you because I've got that meeting I told you about yesterday," she said.

The whole time her mom was talking Alex was peeling off her clothes leaving her in nothing but her Hanes boxers and wife beater. "Ok, mom. Goodnight," she replied taking down the ponytail that she had in her hair.

Ms. Kelly left he room, closing the door on her way out. Then she headed for her own bedroom a few doors down the hallway.

Alex walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection as she brushed her teeth. (I wonder if I'm gonna run into Marissa tomorrow. Why am I so nervous about this girl? I never had this problem in the past. What makes her so different? But that's just it…She is different…) she thought to herself then spit the toothpaste back into the sink then walked back into her bedroom.

All the sudden her cell phone went off. Flo Rida's Elevator song started playing. Alex picked it up and one new text message showed on the screen. She opened it up and of course it was from Jodie.

It read: "Wut's the plan Al? Obviously UNC and UCLA lost. But I get feeling ur gonna make me do this hook u n Marissa thing neway lol."

Alex smiled then texted back, "haha u kno it Jodie! I'm glad u decided to just go with it this time, saves me lots of time. Idk yet tho, I will come up something 2mmrw n let u kno."

Two minutes later she heard the ringtone again. Her best friend had texted back. "Hah ok well gnite and I will cu 2mmrw. Meet at 7:40 in the p lot?" it said.

Alex texted back: "WOW. 7:40? Uve gotta be kiddin me. Lol. Better make that 7:55. Cu then and gnite."

Afterwards Alex climbed into her king-size bed, set her alarm for 7:00, got under the covers, and let her mind be taken over by thoughts of a certain brunette as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Marissa was doing exactly the same thing. Well except for the fact that it was Summer she was texting and not Jodie.

She got into bed and set her alarm for 7:00. Then her cell phone vibrated. The message said, "Ok Coop well gnite and I will cu bright and early. 7:45 rite?"

Marissa read it then responded with a short message, "O thats rite. U have that thing in the office 2mmrw morning. Well ok 7:45 it is Sum. Gnite."

Then she rearranged her pillows and lay there for a few minutes thing about a certain blonde-haired, blue-green eyed, girl who had been strangely taking over her mind all day. (Tomorrow is definitely going to be an interesting day. I wonder if I will see Alex…I hope I get to see Alex. There's just something about her) she thought to herself then drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHPT

**CHPT. 7**

"Beep! Beep!" was the sound that came out of Alex Kelly's alarm clock. She growled and turned it off, smacking her hand down ontop of it. After lying there was a few more minutes she sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"7:05, great. Well time to start a new day in Newport," she said then proceeded to get into the shower.

Meanwhile down the street, Marissa was already up and _almost_ done getting dressed.

"Ok, Sum I have a small emergency. You know that one top that I got from American Eagle? You know the one that you said totally complemented my eyes?" Marissa said, on the house phone with her best friend.

"Eww, American Eagle? Yeah that same one I said was gross and disgusting?" Summer replied.

Marissa laughed. "Please, you loved that shirt up until you found out what store it was from. The store does not make the shirt, the sexy person wearing (in this case me) does. But where is it?" she asked searching up and under everything in her closet.

"Ok, you have a point. But umm I don't know. Last time I was over there I think I saw it underneath one of the pillows on your couch," Summer said grabbing her purse and walking into her kitchen.

Marissa walked over to the couch and picked lifted up the pillow. "Ahh, thanks Sum! You're the best, Ok I gotta go and finish getting ready. I will see you in 15," she said, putting on her button up shirt.

"Ok," Summer replied biting into an apple from the fruit basket. "See ya then Coop. Meet me in the lot like always."

"Ok bye," Marissa said then looked over at the time. "Shit. 7:32. I gotta get moving or else Sum will kill me," she said out loud. Then looked at her reflection one last time. (Button up dress shirt, top 3 buttons undone, wife beater underneath, blue jeans, and rainbows. Hair is down and wavy. I'm good) she then said going through her mental checklist.

Just then there was a voice that rang through the Cooper-Nichol mansion, "Marrissaa! I'm leaving!" Julie yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

Marissa sighed and rolled her eyes. (Perfect timing) she thought to herself then grabbed her purse and keys off of her vanity then headed downstairs.

Back at the Kelly residence, Alex was already dressed and was just now stuck with the task of straightening her long, blonde hair. She plugged in the straightener then while it was warming up she decided to give herself the once over in the full-length mirror. (Ok blue, ripped jeans. Check. Band tee. Check. Diamond studded earrings. Check. Nike's. Check. After my hair, I'm good) she thought walking back into her bathroom.

"Hey Al! Where are you?" Her mother called from her bedroom.

"In here!" she yelled back, then began straightening her hair.

Ms. Kelly walked in. "Ah there you are. Ooh, like the look. You look hot!" she replied looking at her daughter's outfit of choice.

Alex laughed. "Mom, I know you are young for an old person, but that still sounds weird coming from you. Thanks by the way," she replied.

"Ouch, haha. Ok, well sweetie I gotta go. There's some strawberry pop tarts on the counter and some OJ," her mother said then glanced at her watch. "Ooh, yeah I gotta go. Its already 7:35. I'm gonna be late,"

Ms. Kelly kissed her daughter on the forehead then left the room.

Alex stood and stared at herself in the mirror while she did her hair. (Almost done. I have to hurry. Don't wanna fuck up by being late the first day) she thought to herself.

"Shit! Fuck!" she yelled suddenly as she grabbed her ear in pain then put the straightener on the counter and unplugged it. (Dammit I burned myself! Well I guess its definitely hair down today) she thought then went back into her bedroom and grabbed her Under Armour backpack and headed to her car.

Back at the Cooper-Nichol place, Marissa and her mother were both walking out and getting into their cars.

"I'll be back in about a week," Julie said while Jeffery opened the door for her to get into the limo.

"Ok mother, I will try not to burn the house down by then and throw too many keggers," Marissa replied sarcastically, getting into her car and starting the ignition.

Julie grinned and responded, "Cute Marissa. Don't even think about it. I will be calling to check up on you."

(Whatever, I'm outta here) Marissa thought as she drove around their circle driveway; staring at her mother with an evil glare.

"Humph, Jeffery keep an eye on that one for me please," Julie said sitting down in the limo.

"Yes ma'm. Will do," he responded.

"Thank you," Julie replied then shut the door. The limo left for the airport.

Alex, grabbed the pop tarts and took a sip of the orange juice, then ran outside and hopped into her BMW M6 series.

It was a nice morning out, maybe 65 degrees so she decided to put the top down. Alex started the engine and "Usher's Make Love In This Club" blasted through her speakers. She put on her Oakley's then backed out of her driveway. (7:40, I'm good. The school is only like 10 minutes away. Wow, I might actually be early for a change) she thought then speed down the street.

7:44 a.m. and some change…

Marissa pulled into the parking lot in the space right next to where Summer's Lexus was parked.

And right on cue, Summer called. "Coop, where are you? I'm already in here," she said standing outside of Principal Gates' office.

"I'm outside, relax Sum. I will see you in a minute," Marissa replied then hung up the phone. (Right on time, sweet) she thought to herself as she walked into the 3-story school.

"Okay I've got like 7 minutes to hang out here before he needs me," Summer said to her best friend when she walked into the lobby.

"Okay, cool. I will just chill in the office with you till then," Marissa responded following Summer back into the office.

"But what about first period?" Summer asked.

Marissa laughed and said, "Please, Sum you do realize its me you're talking to right? I don't care plus its Mrs. Bates and she practically hates me."

"Right how you could I forget? Anyway, help me look through this catalog will ya? I'm trying to figure what to get Seth for his birthday," she said as they sat down in front of the principal's office.

7:53 a.m.

Alex pulls into the parking lot, music blasting. (Damn I don't know where I'm supposed to park. B-2? Where the hell is that?) she thought to herself then pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number one.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Jodie, where the hell is B-2?" Alex asked circling the lot.

"Right next to me Al. I can see you. Circle back through the front drive," Jodie said standing in front of her Jeep Liberty.

"Ah I see you," Alex said then hung up the phone and parked next to her best friend.

"Wow, you're music loud enough?" Jodie asked as her best friend checked her hair in her rearview mirror.

Alex got out and hit the automatic door lock button on her keychain, then pulled down her Oakley's and observed all the Newport teens. (Ehh, this place reeks of rich, stuck up snobs who have had everything handed to them and who can barely even spell their own names) she thought to herself.

"Aw, don't look so excited. Not everyone is a stuck up snob here. Ok well almost everyone is but there are a few who are down to earth, just like us," Jodie said realizing what Alex was thinking.

(Hmm like Marissa) she thought then responded, "Yeah, let's hope so," Alex said then both girls headed straight for the office.

Little did Alex and Jodie know, but they were about to meet two girls who could be "down to earth", depending on who you asked….


	8. Chapter 8

CHPT

**CHPT. 8**

Marissa and Summer were sitting in the back of the office outside of the Principal's office. Summer was going on and on about Seth's birthday and Marissa had started to tune out.

She looked up at the clock absent-mindedly. (Ugh 7:58. Sum has only been talking for 5 minutes and already I'm bored of hearing about Seth. Maybe I should've gone to class after all. Wait..Is she looking at me? Shit! What did she ask me this time? I have got to learn to not tune out so much. I don't wanna answer wrong because then she will know I wasn't listening. Umm excuse time. Water! That's it) she thought.

"Hold that thought Sum…I'm thirsty," Marissa suddenly said and got up quickly and walked to the front of the office to get a cup of water out of the machine. (Phew that was a close one) she thought to herself and turned just in time to see the main office door open.

Marissa choked on her water and coughed a little.

Jodie walked in and Alex right behind her. Jodie immediately turned back to look at Alex, trying to signal her to leave Marissa alone. Of course, Alex didn't listen. She stopped by Marissa while Jodie talked to the receptionist.

"You okay?" Alex said looking Marissa in the eye with a look of pure concern, patting her on the back and touching her arm.

(Oh god. I had a feeling I would be seeing her today but my luck it had to be like this. I am such a spaz! Damn…there go those blue-green eyes again. Say something!) Marissa thought to herself.

"Uh yeah, I think I'm fine," Marissa replied with one last cough. "Just went down the wrong way."

Jodie overheard this and mumbled under her breath, "Pshh, there is no wrong way to go down," she said.

Alex looked over at her and her eyes suddenly got big.

Jodie shrugged her shoulders like she had did nothing wrong.

Then the receptionist said, "Principal Gates will see you now."

Marissa, Alex, and Jodie all started to walk into the back of the office.

"Oh no, just you two," she said pointing to Marissa and Alex. "Nice try Jodie, I have a note for you to get into class."

"Damn," Jodie said to herself out loud and walked over to the desk to get the note. "Text me later Al," she said to her best friend then left the office with her note and headed to class.

This left Alex and Marissa alone, even if it was for a moment. The two girls looked at each other. "After you," Alex said extending her arm to let Marissa walk in front of her.

Marissa smiled and replied, "Thank you," then lead the way to Principal Gates' office. (OMG. Alex Kelly is behind me. She looks _so_ fuckin hot. She touched my arm. What am I gonna do? Sum was right…Alex must be the student who starts today. What are the odds her gossip comes through!?) she thought.

Alex returned the smile then tried her best to look at Marissa's ass without being obvious. (Damn, she has a real nice ass. I actually touched her. What are the odds I would run into her again so soon? I gotta get a plan together with Jodie. She looks really _hot _today. Should I tell her that? No, no that's too forward) she thought to herself.

After what seemed like forever in their heads, but in reality maybe 10 seconds, Marissa and Alex finally reached Principal Gates' office.

Summer immediately stood up at the sight of Alex and Marissa walking up together. "Hey! I know you. You're that girl Janie's friend aren't you?" she asked.

Alex laughed while Marissa tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile, "Uh I think you mean Jodie? And if so then yes," she replied then knocked on Principal Gates' office door.

"Come in." Principal Gates said busy flipping through some papers on his messy desk.

"Huh? Isn't that what I said?" she asked Marissa.

Marissa shook her head no.

"Oh," Summer said then walked into the office in front of Alex and Marissa.

Alex just stood there in the doorway, confused as to why Summer and Marissa had just cut in front of her to get into the office door.

"Miss Kelly? Come on in, you too," Principal Gates said motioning for her to join Summer and Marissa.

All three girls sat down in the comfy chairs in front of his desk.

"Miss Kelly thank you for showing up on time today. I have your course schedule right here and the map is attached to that," he said handing Alex her schedule. While she looked it over, he continued, "This is Summer Roberts, she is my aide. And this is Marissa Cooper. Have you all been introduced?"

All three girls looked at each other for a few seconds. Alex hesitated for a minute, thinking of what had happened the day before then said, "Yeah pretty much," and smiled at Marissa.

"Well great. Now normally I would have Miss Roberts show you around today, but since Miss Cooper has three out of your four classes, I think we will just leave that up to her. That is if she is ok with that?" he said looking over at Marissa for a sign of approval.

(What? He's asking me? Wow. This could be my chance. Chance to do what?? I don't know exactly but I just got excited just at the thought of it. I'm all over this!) she thought.

"Yes, I will do it," Marissa replied trying her hardest to contain her excitement.

"Fine with me, I needed a break anyway," Summer replied without a care then walked back out of the office and flipped through another catalog.

"Good, so Alex and you Marissa can both go see Mrs. Watts at the front desk and get your passes to class. I trust you will do a good job showing her the sights Marissa and welcome to Newport High," Principal Gates said with a genuine smile as he stood and ushered them out.

"Sum, I'm gonna head to class with Alex but I will text you later about lunch," Marissa told her best friend as she and Alex walked to the front.

"Ok, sounds good Coop. Try not to get attacked by any more footballs," she replied giving Alex the evil eye.

"Haha, yeah well I left my football in my other backpack so no worries," Alex said then lead the way out into the lobby.

"Soo…" Alex started off.

**Hmm what is Alex getting ready to say? Any ideas? Keep posting reviews because yes I do read them. Thanks for those I have got thus far, especially from bigblusky **


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt

**Chpt. 9**

"Soo…your principal wanted you to show me around huh? Sorry you had to get stuck with me," Alex said half jokingly with a smile.

(I wonder why she decided to do that…She didn't have to, Summer was going to have to) she thought to herself.

"No, its totally okay with me. I had nothing else to do, my first period teacher..Well I guess our first period teacher hates me. Plus, I _really _wanted to," Marissa replied then instantly looked down and blushed profusely.

(Tell me I did NOT just say that. Ugh! Great now she's looking at me different. Probably thinks I'm lame and weird and now I'm blushing) she thought mentally kicking herself for admitting that last bit of information.

Alex bent over slightly to try to return eye contact with Marissa. "And why is that?" she asked. (She wanted to, wow that's a good thing. Maybe she likes me after all and isn't as straight as everyone thinks she is) she thought to herself.

Marissa looked up and started walking down the hallways of Newport High with Alex at her side. "Why is what?" she asked pretending to have forgotten what she said already.

(Maybe she will just drop it) she thought to herself.

"Why is it that you really wanted to show me around?" Alex asked stepping in front of Marissa just as the two girls reached their first period class.

(Oh no she is not getting off the hook that easy…I am getting something out of this girl) she thought.

"Ok, ok. I wanted to show you around because…" Marissa started off but paused trying the find the right words to say.

(I can't tell her the truth! What is the truth? That I like her? That I could be crushing on her pretty hard? That ever since I saw her on the beach yesterday I haven't been able to stop thinking about her and it kind of scares me? No, just make up something Rissa. You don't even know if she likes girls, or even if she's into you…Make up a lie fast!) she told herself.

"…Because I just thought that if I helped you, Mrs. Bates would stay off my case and not be mad about me coming into class late," she finished quickly.

Alex paused for a minute to read Marissa's facial expression and look for truth in her eyes. She saw none.

(She is so lying. What is she hiding? I don't get it, if she likes me then why not just own up to it? God I just wish she would've told me the real reason. Guess I'm gonna have to go through with the plan and get it out of her) she thought then said somewhat coldly, "Right, well if that's how you feel about it then you really don't have to show me around. I do have a map so next class we have together, you can just jet."

Right then and there, Alex Kelly walked through the classroom door first, leaving Marissa alone to think about what she had said.

All heads turned automatically when she walked in and the teacher paused. "Ah, Miss Kelly I presume? Nice of you to join us 20 minutes late. You can have a seat anywhere u can find one in the back there," Mrs. Bates said pointing to the back of the classroom.

Alex smiled then started her trek to the back of the room.

(Wow, can you say bitch?) she thought as she took a seat next to a cute girl in the back row.

Marissa walked in next and Mrs. Bates of had some words to say to her, of course. "Marissa, nice of you to join us as well. Late as usual I see," she said with a snobby tone.

A few of the teacher's pet type students laughed at this.

"Actually I was up in Principal Gates' office, helping a new student," she Marissa replied then walked right by the teacher, heading to the back of the room near Alex.

"Yes, yes I've heard all about that. Mrs. Watts called down. Take your normal seat in the back Marissa so I can get back to my job," she said dismissively and obviously annoyed by Marissa's interruption and presence.

Marissa rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the class, taking a seat on the other side of Alex.

For the first few minutes both girls didn't talk to each other, much less acknowledge one another. Mrs. Bates just talked on and on, discussing the Pre-Calculus lesson.

(I can't believe I lied to her. Is she mad at me or something? That would mean she cares about me at least a little. Maybe she does like me? But why hasn't she looked over at me this whole time? Or even talked to me? God why do I feel guilty for lying to a girl I barely even know? Should I say something? What's wrong with me?) Marissa thought then shook her head and continued to copy down notes.

Meanwhile…Alex wasn't doing much better. (Why hasn't she talked to me yet? I didn't mean to make it so she wouldn't talk to me at all. God maybe I'm pushing too hard. I tend to do that. If she doesn't crack soon, I'm gonna have to say the first word to her. I really thought a little bit of the silent treatment would work) she thought.

All the sudden Mrs. Bates interrupted both of their trains of thought. "Ok, we have about 20 minutes left in the class. I want you to split off into pairs for some group work. Work with the person to your right. No more than two to a group and I want your worksheets by the end of class," she said as she started walking around the classroom handing worksheets to each student.

"Aww," was the resounding response of the class.

"Aww nothing," the teacher responded. "Its only three problems. Get over it people. This is high school after all. And from the looks of the last test grades, you all could use some extra credit."

Each student paired off pretty easily and quickly got to work as soon as they got the worksheets. Well, except for Alex and Marissa. The two girls awkwardly looked around trying to figure out if they were really going to have to work together.

Mrs. Bates dropped the sheets on their desks, glanced at the both of the girls looking uncomfortable and said, "Yes, Marissa and Alex. This means you will have to work together. Good luck to the two of you, hopefully the two of your brains will in fact be better than one…Somehow I am still doubtful." Then she walked back up the front of the room and took a seat.

(Great) Alex and Marissa thought at the same time. Then they finally moved to face each other. "Soo," Marissa said.

"You don't have to say anything, we can just forget about earlier and just work on this if you want," Alex quickly said, cutting her off and writing her name at the top right hand corner of her paper.

(That was easy…Wait, don't be a punk Marissa. Apologize to her. Take a chance) she told herself.

Marissa wrote her name down on hers and then said, "No, I really don't want to leave things how we did when we came in."

Alex had already finished on problem one and looked up and at Marissa. "The answer to number one is 5. And go on," she replied.

(Maybe it's working after all) Alex thought.

"Its just I wasn't being completely honest with you. I really didn't just want to show you around because I didn't want the dragon lady up there to bitch at me. Oh and number two is ¼," she replied circling her answer on her paper.

Alex suddenly perked up a little bit, put ¼ on her worksheet then started working on the third problem. "Uh huh…" she said waiting for Marissa to go on.

"I wanted to show you around because…well I don't really know if I should say just yet, You get xinfinity?" she said then glanced over Alex's shoulder trying to check her answer with hers.

Alex smiled a little. (I think we are getting somewhere now. I'm not gonna try to push it out of her though. She's finally opening up. I can wait a little longer to hear what it is. She smells _so_ good) she thought while she tried to focus on the problem in front of her.

"Uh, yeah I got the same thing. And you don't know if you should say it yet? That's ok, I've got nothing but time," Alex said with reassuring grin.

Marissa smiled back. (Wow. She's really ok with that? Does she know? I have no idea but her smile is just flawless) she thought.

"Thanks for understanding and I think we are done. Hah shows how much Mrs. Bates knows," Marissa said.

"I know. I actually am pretty good at Math. But I won't push the subject anymore if you promise me one thing," Alex said with raised eyebrows.

"Name it," Marissa responded nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you for sexual favors or anything," she said with a laugh. "I just want you to promise that you will tell me one day."

Marissa automatically blushed at the mention of sexual favors. (Good God. Me + her+ sexHOTT) she thought to herself.

"Um, yeah, sure, I promise," she said, then started fidgeting nervously.

Alex laughed at her. (Its time to start the harmless flirting game, my specialty) she thought.

"Did I say something to embarrass you? You shouldn't be. You are _hot_ so really it's a compliment, honest," she said then stood up and walked up to the front with their papers to turn them in.

Once she placed them at the end of Mrs. Bates' desk, she received a questionable glare from the teacher.

"Finished so soon? I thought you two would be the last ones finished," Mrs. Bates said lowering her glasses to look at Alex.

"Oh we are definitely done, and first too. Imagine that," she replied with a cocky smile. Then she turned to walk back to her desk.

As soon as she turned, she caught Marissa in the act of staring at her ass and smiled some more.

(Shit, I think she caught me again! Ugh, why do I have to be so bad at this?) Marissa thought to herself.

Alex sat down and chose not the say anything about her staring.

"So when do we get out of this hell hole?" Alex asked leaning over Marissa's desk to look at her watch.

As soon as she grabbed her arm, Marissa started blushing even more. "Uh, um, in a few, a few seconds," she replied then pulled her arm away from Alex slightly.

The bell rang loudly.

(Oh she definitely likes me. This is going to be a good day) Alex thought then said, "Ok well where to next tour guide?"

**What will happen next? Hmm...You guys have any thoughts about where I could possibly take this? I LOVE feedback so feel free to leave me suggestions in your comments. For those who left comments are you happy with the slight Malex action? lol. Oh there is plenty more on the way I just have to ease into it. Anyway I know everyone has been waiting so I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10

CHPT

**CHPT. 10**

As soon as Alex and Marissa made their way down the hallway, there was a noticeable stare coming from just about every direction. All the girls stopped to say hey to Marissa and all the guys gave her looks that said a little more than hey.

(This girl is obviously very popular) Alex thought to herself, noticing all the attention Marissa was attracting and also feeling a little pang of jealousy running through her. Of course she would never admit that to anyone. Not even herself.

When they were just about to get to their next class, Alex was reading the map and accidentally bumped into none other than Ryan Atwood.

"Oh, sorry," Alex and Ryan said at the same time.

Once Ryan saw Alex was fine, he quickly gave his complete attention to Marissa.

"Marissa…hey. You look…great," he said giving her the once over.

Marissa looked down for a few seconds and Alex could tell right away that this was an awkward situation for her.

(Ex boyfriend? Current boy friend? Or just boy toy?) she asked herself watching the interaction between the two.

"Yeah, uhh you too," Marissa finally replied.

There was a moment of silence in which Alex finally had enough so she nudged Marissa then pretended to clear her throat.

It was as if Marissa had all the sudden snapped out of it and got the idea Alex was silently suggesting.

"Oh! Right. How could I forget? Ryan this is my friend Alex. Alex, this is Ryan..my ex," she said.

"Hi," Ryan said extending his hand to meet Alex's; slightly disappointed Marissa had introduced him as her ex. Sure it was technically true but the recent break up was still affecting him.

(Ex? Sweet! Point for me. Keep cool Al. Let's not make it obvious that this is good news) Alex thought then shook Ryan's hand.

"Hi," Alex then said then gave Ryan the once over.

(Ok. Note to self. Marissa can do soo much better than this Ryan dude. And of course I am talking about me) she thought then decided she had endured enough awkward silences for one day.

"Um, as much as we would love to stay here and chat with you, we have to get to class, so it was nice meeting you Ryan," Alex said with a fake smile and pushed Marissa gently to get her to start walking.

Marissa quickly said bye and then the two girls finally arrived at their destination: Introduction to Art.

Once they entered the classroom, the two girls took seats in the very front.

The bell rang once again, very loudly to signal the start of 2nd period.

"Ok class," a woman began. She looked to be about in her mid-40s. She had frizzy, curly, dark brown hair, thick, coke-bottle glasses, and had on an outfit that was mismatched from head to toe. Miss Newberry was written up on the board.

"We are going to start class today by doing a little partner work. You are going to match up with someone around you and interview them," the teacher said.

The class sighed.

"Now, now, its nothing too in-depth. Just ask your partner 5 simple and random questions. Write down their answers in a few words. Then take their responses and draw a landscape that represents all the 5 answers," she said then took a moment to see if their would be any more sighing.

"Cool," one kid said out loud from the back.

"Cool is right," Miss Newberry said with a smile. "Now break off into pairs. This assignment should take all of class today for sure and we will see where we end up by next class."

And just like that everyone started turning around in his or her seats and talking to other students trying to find someone to match up with.

Marissa turned to face Alex.

"Partners?" she asked hesitantly, not knowing if Alex would want to be her partner again, considering how it went in their first class.

Alex smiled and replied, "most defiantly."

Both girls took out sheets of paper and just when Marissa was going to start asking Alex questions, a boy with an itchy-looking sweater popped up, took a seat, and immediately started talking.

"Hey Marissa, how's it going? Heard about the whole Ryan thing that just happened and for the record, I think you and Ryan were good together and that must have been _very_ awkward," he spit out all in one breath.

Marissa shook her head and smiled. "And just how would you know that Seth? That just happened a few minutes ago. Wait…" she said then paused.

"Summer," both Seth and Marissa, said at the same time.

"Of course. Well thanks for your concern Seth but I'm fine. Really."

Seth shrugged and said, "Ok, if you say so. And just who might you be?" turning toward Alex.

"Alex," Alex replied and shook Seth's hand.

"Ohh, right. So you're the football-throwing girl that's friends with Jodie," Seth said.

Alex laughed. "Yep, that's me," she said.

"Nice to finally meet you in person. And for the record you are just as hot as Summer, Marissa, and Jodie all said you were," Seth replied and stood up.

Alex's eyes widened slightly at the mention of what Marissa thought of her and she automatically looked over at Marissa.

Marissa started blushing.

(Dammit Seth, you and Summer always open your mouths) she thought to herself.

"And please don't tell Summer I said you were hot," she said to Alex. Then he faced Marissa again and said, "Marissa your face is a little on the red side. You might wanna lighten up on the sun," then walked back to his seat.

"Soo, you really think I'm hot?" Alex asked Marissa with a smile.

"Uhh, well, yea I do. Sum and I were talking about a bunch of things and of course the only part that Seth mentions is about you being hot. Anyway, should I go ahead and start the questions?" Marissa asked, suddenly becoming slightly nervous because of where the conversation was headed.

(Aww she is too cute when she starts avoiding talking about me) Alex thought to herself then said, "Sure. So what are these interesting and random questions you have for me?"


	11. Chapter 11

CHPT

**CHPT. 11**

"Umm, well let's start out with something simple. What's your middle name?" Marissa asked, grabbing her pencil and preparing to write down the answer.

"Marie," Alex replied, scrunching up her nose.

Marissa cracked a smile. "What? What's so bad about that?" she asked.

"Nothing, its just I HATE that middle name! I mean its bad enough that my first name is _Alexandra_. That would be the reason why I just go by Alex," the blonde haired girl replied with a groan.

"Aww," Marissa replied and continued to giggle.

(At least she thinks I'm cute now. That's a plus) Alex thought.

(She is soo damn cute. I am totally crushing on her right now) Marissa thought to herself then started to think about the other things she liked about Alex until…

"Marissa? Earth to Marissa?" Alex said and started to move in close to Marissa's face.

"Huh?" Marissa asked completely oblivious to the fact the other girl had been talking to her.

Alex shook her head and replied, "I said, what was the next question?"

"Oh, sorry. I kind of space out sometimes," Marissa replied.

Alex nodded to show she understood. "You wanna know a secret?" she asked the leaned in close.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Marissa replied hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted to know what the secret was.

"I do that too, especially when I am thinking about **sex**," Alex said with a sly, flirty smile, lightly grazing Marissa's thigh.

Marissa began to feel really hot and she instantly blushed again.

(Oh god…it is going to be a really LONG day.) she thought to herself.

Alex, satisfied with the response Marissa gave her, sat back and waited for the brunette beauty to continue with the questions.

Just then, Miss Newberry interrupted. "Okay class, looks like we are running short on time so narrow it down to three questions each, so you can all start to draw," she said then went back to completing her Sudoku puzzles at her desk.

Alex looked back at Marissa, waiting for her to resume.

"Ok, what is your favorite color?" Marissa asked, trying to quickly regain her composure.

Alex grinned and instantly thought of a sexual answer…go figure. But instead of wooing the other girl with her sexual prowess, she answered simply, "Red".

Marissa jotted that down and Alex just watched the brunette's demeanor.

(If she only knew how hot she I thought she looked right now, all flustered and biting on her lip) she thought.

"One last question...What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?" Marissa asked.

(You have got to be kidding me! Again a question that could easily be sexual…What am I supposed to say? Well lately it's been think about having the most _amazing_ sex ever with you Marissa…wrong answer..Think of something not sexual Al…Shit this is hard!)

Marissa sat there and watched Alex contemplate her answer for about a minute, then decided the other girl was taking too long so she coughed purposely.

This seemed to break Alex's concentration because she immediately replied, "surf."

Marissa wrote that down slowly and noticed a slight change in Alex.

(Is it because of my question? It looked like I caught her off guard with that one. I thought it was an okay question..maybe not) she thought.

As soon as Marissa stopped writing, Alex grabbed the pencil and the notepad and said, "my turn."

(Now the real fun starts) Alex thought smiling at Marissa.

(I never knew those two simple words could make me so nervous) Marissa thought to herself then returned the smile nervously.

"Okay so Marissa, what is your favorite color?" Alex asked.

(_Easy_) Marissa thought and replied, "Pink."

Alex automatically let her mind wonder off at the point and simply smiled and said, "perfect."

"What?" Marissa asked with a laugh. "What did I say?"

"Nothing at all. What is your favorite place to eat?" Alex continued.

"Um, I would have to say I actually don't really like going to fancy places or anything. I'm more of a In and Out Burger girl myself," Marissa said.

(Wow. She actually doesn't like fancy places…Girl after my own heart) Alex thought then grinned and wrote her answer down.

"I've got one more. What would be your ideal way for someone to show that they liked you?" Alex asked, taking a break from looking down at the notepad and giving her full attention to Marissa.

(What? I wasn't expecting that question. Where did that come from? Why would she ask me that unless…no Rissa don't go there. Just chill and answer the question) Marissa told herself.

"That was very random, but since that is the name of the game, I will answer. I really am a simple romantic girl at heart. Just a letter or a poem or music, or something creative, unique and original would be pretty cool to me," Marissa responded honestly.

(That's it? I can definitely do that) Alex told herself then scribbled on the notepad.

"Done," she said with a smile.

Just when the two girls were about to start drawing, Miss Newberry chimed in, "Class, the bell is about to sound. I hope that this exercise was very informative and useful for landscape ideas. Looks like all of you got your questions done so your homework is to start on it tonight and bring it back tomorrow to work on individually in class tomorrow."

The teacher then looked around the class and asked, "Any questions?"

Not one hand was raised so she simply said, "The bell will ring in about 30 seconds. Dismissed."

Everyone quickly got up and exited the room.

Alex and Marissa were the first to get out into the hallway.

"Its lunch next right?" Alex asked trying to find her schedule.

"Yep, I can walk you over to the lunch room if you want? I'm headed that way anyway," Marissa replied as she and Alex started walking.

"Okay, great. I've gotta call Jodie and see where she's at. Excuse me for a sec?" Alex asked politely.

"Sure," Marissa said and continued to lead the way, pulling out her cell and texting her best friend.

"Hey Jodie, yeah yeah I will tell you all about my day in a few minutes. What's the plan for lunch?" Alex asked.

"Meet me in front of the office, we are eating off campus," Jodie replied.

"Okay, meet me at my car," Alex said then hung up.

"Looks like I'm eating off campus," Alex said as they reached the lunchroom, which was right across from the front office.

"Oh me too, Summer just texted me. She's waiting," Marissa said.

Alex opened the entrance door for Marissa and both girls exited at the same time.

"Thanks," Marissa said then walked a few steps ahead of Alex.

"Your welcome," Alex replied with a smile and a quick stare at Marissa's ass.

"See you at 4th block?" Marissa turned around and asked.

"Yeah, see you there," Alex responded then walked in the opposite direction of Marissa.

Once Alex got to her car, she saw Jodie standing there, looking very impatient.

"Dude, what took you so long? Please tell me you weren't drooling over Marissa Cooper again?" Jodie said getting into Alex's BMW.

"Hmm, define drooling?" Alex asked buckling her seatbelt then pulling out of the parking lot with an irreplaceable grin.

Jodie just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Here we go again."

Meanwhile Marissa was walking to her car and Summer was already inside of it.

"Hey Sum, how did you get it in? I left the doors unlocked again?" Marissa asked with a huge smile on her face.

Summer frowned slightly. "No, you gave me a copy of the key earlier? Remember? Just in case your _crazy_ mother decided to take your key away again?" Summer replied then quickly added, " and what is with that constant smile on your face?"

Marissa laughed, put on her seatbelt then turned on the radio and said, "What Sum? Am I not allowed to smile?"

"No, I never said that. Its just I don't ever remember seeing you smile so much…and sober at that. It's kinda creeping me out. You been drinking today Coop?" Summer asked still inspecting her best friend and leaning over to smell her clothes.

Marissa just laughed more and replied, "No, Sum I promise I haven't been. Now where are we going to eat?"

"Okay, whatever you say, but I am watching you Marissa Cooper. And let's go to the regular place, I am starving!" Summer said while she rubber her stomach.

"You got it Sum," Marissa replied and took off out of the parking lot…Right behind a black BMW.

**Hmmm what will happen next? That's it for this update but I have more in store! Sorry for the delay, finals have been kicking my ass! But please stay with the story, I usually try to update about once a week. I appreciate all the comments and they really are the juice that helps me keep the story going! So leave me plenty of comments and let me know what you think about the story as a whole, individual characters, certain interactions, or whatever your hearts desire! Thanks to all who have already done so and I look forward to reading all of your reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

CHPT

**CHPT. 12**

"Where is this place you are taking me Jodie?" Alex asked while the two listened to Ciara's _Promise_ song on the radio.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later…Like when we get there," Jodie replied as Alex stopped at a red light.

"You always do this to me, you never want to tell me where the hell I'm going. Ooh and I like this song, who sings it?" Alex asked turning the volume up.

Jodie frowned and responded by saying, "You have got to be kidding me...Since when does Alex Kelly want to listen to _so_ much R&B music? And it's Ciara by the way."

Alex laughed and hit the gas. "Hey people can change! And yeah I had no idea who sang it but she is way hot," she said.

Jodie shook her head. "Yeah, she is pretty hot, I agree with you there. Oh and turn in here, its on the right," she replied.

Alex and Jodie pulled in to the fast food restaurant and parked right next to the entrance.

"In and Out Burger? That was the big secret!? Like you couldn't have told me that Jodie," Alex said closing her car door and walking to the entrance.

"Haha, yeah but I just figured I would annoy the shit outta you and surprise you soo…._surprise_!" Jodie said and threw her hands in the air.

"Nice Jod, very nice. Lucky for you I am in such a good mood," Alex replied and the two girls made their way in.

"Ohh really? And why is that? I don't think you've told me that whole story. But I do already know it has something to do with that Marissa Cooper girl you've been all giggly around," Jodie said then ordered her food.

Alex automatically smiled at the mention of the girls' name.

(Damn, Al is really stuck on this chick bad) Jodie thought to herself.

"Yeah, well let's just say I'm like 99.9 sure she likes girls and 90 sure she likes me too," Alex responded and got her food.

The two girls sat down next to each other in a booth and started to eat their burgers.

"Is that right? Well I guess we will just put that theory to the test won't we?" Jodie said, picking up a fry and giving Alex a sly grin.

(Uh oh, I definitely know that look…She's been scheming) Alex thought.

"Jodie, what did you do?" Alex asked slowly, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Nothing really, but looks like your lover girl is walking in right now, look alive Kelly," Jodie said then looked over in the direction of the entrance.

Alex turned immediately and who did she see? None other than Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts coming in.

(Oh god, I'm nervous. Why am I nervous?) Alex thought as she watched the two girls stand in line and order.

Then she turned to Jodie, saw the smug smile on her face and said, "I am going to _kill_ you."

Jodie laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can thank me later Al," she said.

Meanwhile, in line Summer was having a hard time deciding what she wanted to eat, go figure.

"So if I get the double cheese burger, does that actually mean there's twice as much cheese?" she asked the person working the register.

Marissa rolled her eyes and laughed at her best friend's lack of common sense.

About 5 minutes later, both girls had ordered and were waiting for their orders to come up when Summer suddenly said, "Look Coop. Isn't that the football throwing girl over there? The one sitting next to Jodie?"

Marissa turned and sure enough there were Jodie and Alex sitting in a booth…And Alex and Marissa had just made eye contact.

"Shit! She totally just caught me staring at her," Alex said turning back to face Jodie.

Jodie started laughing hysterically. "Dude, what is the big deal? She's just a girl. God, I swear I have never seen you this nervous around a girl. You must be crushin' pretty hard Al," she said in between laughs.

Marissa turned back and the same time Alex had and faced Summer.

"Shit, she definitely just caught me staring," Marissa said to her best friend.

"So? What's the big deal? It's kinda like pooping…Everyone does it," Summer replied cluelessly, then walked to the drink machine with her food.

Marissa got her food and followed right behind her, not even daring to look back in Alex's direction.

"Is she looking over here?" Alex asked while looking in the opposite direction.

"Nope, not just yet," Jodie replied, watching the two Newport girls get their drinks.

"Good…Wait, what do you mean not yet?" Alex whispered.

But before she could get an answer, Jodie called out, "Hey, Miss Congeniality! Come here."

"Jodie!" Alex hissed but it was too late. Summer and Marissa were headed right over to them.

"What did you call me?" Summer asked Jodie with a stern voice.

"Miss Congeniality," Jodie responded, not backing down.

"The two girls seemed to stand there for a eternity, but in reality it was only a few second stare down.

Marissa and Alex just stared at each other and at their friends, not knowing what to expect.

"OMG, thanks! I LOVE Sandra Bullock!" Summer replied with a smile from ear to ear.

"Your welcome," Jodie responded.

(Unbelievable) both Alex and Marissa thought to themselves.

"Anyone sitting with you guys?" Summer asked, suddenly interested in sitting with them.

Jodie looked over in Alex's direction. "Nope, nobody but you two girls, well if you wanted to," she replied.

"Great," Summer replied and sat down in the booth on Jodie's side. This left Marissa to sit down next to Alex. Marissa looked at Alex and once Alex scooted over, she sat down.

"I don't know if you remember meeting my friend Alex," Jodie said to Summer and Marissa, but looked just at Marissa.

"Uh, yeah we had two classes earlier actually," Marissa replied looking kind of nervous and taking a sip of her diet soda.

"Yeah, we met all right. Football throwing girl, also known as Alex right?" Summer said not missing a beat, and taking a bite out of her burger.

(Now she gets it right) Marissa thought.

"Yep, that's me," Alex said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Marissa told me in the car she has some classes with you…She's told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you. I couldn't get her to shut up," Summer said with a laugh.

(She talked about me with her best friend? Oh yeah she likes me) Alex thought then smiled.

"Really?" Alex replied and looked at Marissa.

Marissa kicked Summer under the table.

"Ow!" Summer said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Jodie asked not really catching on to what had just happened.

"Uh nothing at all. I just started getting a tummy ache. You know how it is when you eat fast food," Summer replied, realizing that for some reason, Marissa did not want that little piece of information to go public.

All the attention then shifted back to Marissa.

"Yeah, well I was just telling Sum in the car the we had to do that whole project in Art, that's all," Marissa said.

(Now I see it, Alex was right about this one) Jodie thought.

"Yeah, you know what thought I think I'm gonna like that class a whole lot more than that Math class," Alex replied trying to clear the air.

"Ugh, Math? I hate Math. With Mrs. Bates right? What a total _byotch_!" Summer said.

"Never had her, but Al we should probably get going in a minute. We gotta make a pit stop before we get back to school," Jodie said, trying to move the conversation along.

"Oh, well us too, but I have to go the bathroom, too much soda. But Coop go ahead to your car. I will be out in a minute," Summer said then got up and proceeded to walk to the bathroom.

So, then it was just Alex, Marissa, and Jodie sitting at the booth in a slightly awkward silence.

"Uhh yeah, I will be out in the car Al. I gotta get my cell out. Toss me the keys," Jodie asked.

Alex tossed them and Jodie was out the door.

"Soo, alone again huh?" Marissa said to Alex with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, looks like. Guess you weren't kidding about In and Out Burger," Alex replied with a laugh.

**I know, a bad place to leave off. But I just have so many ideas I had to cut you guys off somewhere. Read and review and there just might be an update earlier than expected Oh and one more thing…Special thanks to LillianGish and Finalhybrid for their reviews. I especially enjoyed them Also thanks to everyone who has left reviews thus far. Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHPT

**CHPT. 13**

"I definitely wasn't. Me and Sum come here all the time. Well really just me..Summer isn't big on the whole fast food scene so I normally have to drag her here," Marissa said as she played with her fingers.

"Right, you know what, some how I can see that," Alex replied with a sarcastic grin.

(That smile is…gorgeous) Marissa thought to herself.

Yet another silence filled the table, except there was no Jodie or Summer to intervene.

"So I guess I should be heading to my car, Jodie has probably texted me like 5 times," Alex said with a laugh, standing up out of the booth.

"Yeah, probably. Well I guess I will see you in 4th then? I'm gonna wait on Sum. I don't know what's taking her so long in there," Marissa said, and looked over toward the bathrooms.

"Ok, well uh yeah I will def see you in fourth. Hopefully I can manage to find it myself…Save me a seat?" Alex asked hopefully.

Marissa immediately smiled and replied, "you got it."

Alex nodded, said bye one more time, and left the restaurant.

As soon as she left, Summer reappeared, exiting the bathroom.

"Whew, I feel SO much better," she said with a look of relief on her face.

Marissa shook her head, as they both watched Alex back out of the parking space and leave with Jodie in the passenger side.

"Wow, they're just now leaving? You guys must've had a nice talk. How'd that go?" Summer asked her best friend.

Marissa just sat there consumed by her own thoughts of a certain blonde..Too busy to hear what Summer had just said.

"Coop?" Summer said, starting to wonder what was really going on with Marissa.

"Huh?" Marissa replied, hearing her name being called after the fifth time.

"You didn't hear anything I just said did you?" Summer asked.

(Of course I didn't…I was way too busy thinking of how HOT it is outside, how HOT I feel right now even though its beyond freezing in here, how HOT Alex is, and how unbelievably HOT she would look in a bikini at my pool party this weekend…Hmm does she even wear bikini's? She had on swim trunks with just a bikini top on the beach…Oh crap, Summer is waiting for me to answer) Marissa thought as she caught her best friend's gaze.

"No I didn't hear anything you said," Marissa replied finally, standing up and heading toward the exit.

"I didn't think you did, what's going on with you Coop? I'm starting to get a little worried," Summer said closing the car door.

(Should I tell her? No not yet) Marissa thought then replied, "It's nothing Sum. I'm just a little pre-occupied. I'm thinking about the party this weekend."

(That's partially true; it's not a complete lie. I just didn't mention the part about a blonde that has completely taken over mind and who I'm now picturing completely wet…dammit) Marissa thought to herself.

"Oh that's all? The party is gonna be a HUGE hit Coop! I'm way excited! I've already got my top three outfit possibilities layed out and ready to go," Summer replied, once again forgetting about her best friend and focusing on her own issues.

Meanwhile, Alex and Jodie had stopped at the gas station on their way back to school. The ride had been quiet for most part…Well up until Alex cut the engine.

"What happened in there Al?" Jodie asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, then stepped out of the BMW and began to fill up the tank.

Jodie got out and walked over to Alex's side of the car.

"I mean, what did you say to her? How'd it go? Because you've been quiet this whole time and haven't told me anything," Jodie replied.

"Oh, my bad. Nothing happened, we just said a few words and she's saving me a seat in 4th. It's like my mind is being completely taken over by her or something," Alex said then placed the nozzle back on the pump.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Al you always do this. Don't get so attached to this girl. I mean you barely even know her," Jodie said.

"I know, alright? I know that I don't know her that well, but there's just something about her…I can't put my finger on it yet," Alex replied in a trance-like state.

"Here we go," Jodie mumbled. "Why can't you just be like me? Love em' and leave em' like the good old days? You know when you 1st mentioned Marissa, I thought that's what this was about."

Alex shook her head. "I don't know Jodie, I just don't. This time feels different," she said screwing the gas cap back on.

"Unbelievable! Alex Kelly becomes a one-girl type!? I can't believe this dude. I looked up to you…You know what? I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Maybe you'll stop talking crazy," Jodie said, then walked into the gas station.

Alex smiled. "Doubt it!" she yelled after Jodie.

Jodie came back with two Amped energy drinks.

"Thanks," Alex said then took a sip.

"Sure thing, now please no more Marissa talk until after school at least…I think I'm gonna throw up if I have to hear more," Jodie said, still shocked at how much her best friend liked this Marissa Cooper girl.

"Haha, ok deal," Alex replied and off they were, back to Newport High.

Marissa and Summer had already got back to school, and were walking back into the building.

"So I was thinking you only have a few days left till your party pretty much, so why not just re-evaluate the guest list?" Summer asked.

"Guest list?" Marissa asked. "I didn't make one, I never do Sum. You usually do that. Anyone I want to invite I just tell them to show up…Lemme guess…you got into a fight with one of the girls so you don't want her to come anymore?"

"Coop, you are so physic sometimes it scares me! Yes, that girl Miranda Pressley pissed me off earlier, so nope she's now uninvited," Summer replied, then took out her blackberry/palm pilot and put a strike thru something.

Marissa laughed. (I think I should invite Alex…I wonder if she would come) she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm off to English Coop. Text me later, and I will catch you in fourth," Summer said then walked off.

Marissa starting walking to her Yearbook class and starting thinking…(Great.4th. That's right. How could I forget? Sum, me, Alex, Jodie, Seth, and Ryan all in the same class. Some times I wonder how the world can be so cruel. This is gonna be interesting).

Jodie and Alex had just walked into the main building as Marissa and Summer split ways.

"Where you headed Al? Espanol?" Jodie asked.

"Si," Alex responded.

"Haha, yeah well I will see you in fourth then, I'm headed to weight lifting," Jodie said, and then she and Alex walked off to their respective classes.

(Great. Me, Al, Marissa, Summer, Seth, and Ryan all in the same class. This must be the part where I'm being punished for skipping church last week. Geeze, can't help it if I had a hangover!) Jodie thought to herself as she walked into the weight room.

Next up…what will happen in 4th period? Who knows when all of them meet up in one class…Oh yeah I do know haha. I didn't forget about you all, soo review and read away…I can't reveal the secret. But I can promise, some good, old-fashioned **DRAMA**. So get prepared people


	14. Chapter 14

CHPT

**CHPT.14**

Third period pretty much flew by for everyone, everyone except Marissa Cooper and Alex Kelly.

Alex sat in Spanish doodling in her notebook. She hadn't even heard a word the teacher said after he made a comment about her being a new student and asking what her name was. That was pretty bad, considering it was her 1st day and there was only about 5 minutes left in class now.

A boy had been trying to get her attention for the past minute, but of course she was focusing on more important things so she had no idea until her poked her.

"What?" Alex asked, looking up with a shocked and surprised expression on her face.

"Umm, can I borrow a pencil? I need to write down the homework," the jock asked hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing," she responded, shaking her head to get the images of Marissa out temporarily and handed over the pencil.

"You okay dude? You look kinda lost or something," he said once he was finished copying down the assignment.

"I'm fine, why? Do I not look fine?" Alex asked in a panicky-like voice as she took the pencil back and wrote down the homework for herself.

"Whoa, no I didn't mean that you didn't look fine. Its just you just look like you were concentrating on something, like on those girl drawings or something," the jock responded trying to answer without rising up some emotion out of the blonde haired girl.

But before Alex could even respond, the bell rang.

"Alright class, make sure to read pgs 100-115 and do the review questions and workbook pg 7!" the Spanish teacher yelled as many students had already exited the classroom in a rush.

(Reading and workbook questions? Why didn't I pay attention in class? Oh yeah, that's right…I was too busy thinking about Marissa Cooper aka girl that's completely taken over my brain! Ugh, on to my last class, finally) Alex thought to herself, slightly frustrated at her lack of control over herself lately.

As soon as third period ended, Marissa jetted to 4th period.

(Maybe if I get there early I can at least get an upper hand on this whole thing..All of us in the class at the same time. This definitely is a potential PROBLEM) Marissa thought to herself as she bypassed all of the Newport students in the crowded halls.

As soon as she walked in, her best friend Summer and her on again off again boyfriend Seth were already sitting in their usual seats.

(Shit, so much for that plan) Marissa thought as she stood in the doorway, a fake smile on her face as she watched her best friend wave her over.

"Hey Sum," she said as she sat down on the other side of Summer.

"Ouch, no hey Seth? That is hurtful," Seth said clutching his chest, as if he were really hurt.

Marissa laughed and said, "Sorry, hey Seth. How are you?"

"Well now that you've asked I'm actually kinda of…" Seth started out but was quickly cut off by Summer.

"Seth, please spare us your theatrics for once? We have more important things to talk about. So, how was 3rd?" Summer asked her best friend.

"Uh, it was okay I guess, nothing major. Another story crisis, but other than that, pretty uneventful," Marissa responded.

"Oh, okay well that's cool," Summer responded only partially listening because of who had just entered the class.

(Yeah, _uneventful_, because I wasn't paying attention to anyone. I was just thinking about Al-) Marissa thought to herself but before she could even finish the name, Summer interrupted her train of thought.

"Alex…and Jodie," Summer finished.

"What?" Marissa asked only catching the last part of her sentence.

"I said, look Coop, here comes Alex and Jodie. Were you spacing again?" she asked.

Marissa turned and automatically caught Alex's gaze. They smiled at each other and Alex headed over towards her.

"This is sick," Jodie said rolling her eyes as she watched Alex and Marissa smile at each other.

"Shut up Jodie," Alex replied through gritted teeth as she and Jodie stopped in front of Marissa's desk.

"Hey," Alex said still smiling.

"Hey," Marissa responded and returned the smile.

"Is this seat taken?" Alex asked pointing to the one on the left side of Marissa.

"Nope, reserved for you, you did ask me to save you a seat after all," Marissa said removing her book bag from the desk.

"Thanks," Alex said as she sat next to Marissa and Jodie next to her.

Summer seemed to look at the interaction between the two girls and not see anything to it. However she did realize one thing.

"OMG! Coop, where is Ryan going to sit now?" she whispered very loudly.

Marissa had actually completely forgot about Ryan.

(Wow, I seem to be doing that a lot lately) she thought to herself and said, "He can just sit next to Seth. Its ok Sum".

"Hey Summer," Alex said, trying not to be rude and play it cool. "And Seth, nice to see you again."

"Hey," Summer responded, then looked over at Seth. "Nice to see you again huh?" she said to him giving him a glare.

"I uh, its not how it sounded Summer. I can explain," Seth said fumbling with his words and stuttering.

Summer just sat there, arms folded, leaning back in the desk nodding her head waiting to her this marvelous explanation.

"It's just uh, we uh, met, like today, and I-…Ryan!" Seth shouted as Ryan walked into the classroom.

"Hey man," Ryan said as she walked by Jodie, Alex, Marissa, Summer, and finally sat down next to Seth.

"Thank god, you are here today man," Seth whispered in his ear.

"Seth, why are you sweating?" Ryan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, why are you sweating?" Summer asked still slightly upset.

"Because its hot in here, duh," he responded trying to cover up his nervousness.

"Oh I bet it is," Summer mumbled under her breath as the bell rang to signal the start of 4th period. "You've got some explaining to do later Seth Cohen."

"Great, I look forward to it," Seth responded sarcastically as the teacher started to speak.

Marissa, Jodie, and Alex all laughed at the interaction between the two while Ryan sat there still confused.

"Ok class, today we will be discussing the periodic table," Mr. Porter started off.

"Great, I love chemistry," Jodie said sarcastically and started to play with her pencil.

Alex immediately started jotting down notes.

Marissa took this as an opportunity to steal a couple glances at her without anyone noticing. She looked over at the blonde-haired girl and every time she looked up at Marissa, she shifted her gaze down on the notes.

(I can feel her eyes on me; its so cute how she thinks I can't tell she's looking at me) Alex thought.

Summer just sat there playing with her Blackberry and Seth took down notes for the both of them so he could brownie points.

Ryan tried to take notes but he just couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were still pre-occupied by Marissa. He kept looking over at her every few minutes. And every time he did, she saw her and Alex looking at each other, or Marissa looking at the board, or talking to Summer.

(She won't even look in my direction. Guess we really are over) he thought to himself, hurt by how much happier Marissa looked than him.

"Yes, she is happier," Seth whispered to Ryan.

"What?" he responded trying not to let Seth know he was right on track.

"Dude, you keep looking over at her, it obvious you still love her and want her back. You're over here moping; it's kind of embarrassing. Your Ryan Atwood, the tough guy, come on man," Seth said then flexed and did his best Ryan impression, trying to cheer him up.

Ryan cracked a weak smile and said, "yeah right. But why is it that she seems so happy all the sudden?"

Then both he and Seth looked over at Marissa and Alex who happened to be smiling at each other at that very moment.

"I don't know," Seth replied.

(Unless…nah that couldn't be it. Could it?) he thought to himself.

"So, now we are at the point in class where you all will be split off into pairs for a project that you will have to present to the class," Mr. Porter said.

"Ah man," Jodie said.

"And my day just got worse," Ryan said.

"Pairs?" Summer asked putting away her Blackberry.

Alex and Marissa didn't say anything out loud but both of their minds were racing.

(I wonder if we will be partners..) both girls thought to themselves.

"Ok class, listen up. This will be an out of class project. And I am assigning partners as well. We all know how it goes when I let you guys choose," the teacher said.

(Please let me get Marissa) Ryan thought to himself.

(Please let me get Summer..she's hot…or Alex for a back up) Jodie thought.

(Please let me get Alex) Marissa thought.

(Please let me get Coop…or Seth as a back up) Summer thought.

(Please let me get Summer) Seth thought.

(Please let me get Marissa) Alex thought.

Mr. Porter went around the room assigning partners to everyone when finally reached them.

"Okay, Summer I want you working with Jodie. Ryan I want you working with Seth. And Marissa I want you working with uh…" he said, not knowing Alex's name.

"Alex Kelly," Alex filled in for him.

"Right, you're new. Welcome to Chemistry. Marissa you will work with Miss Alex Kelly. Any questions?" he asked the class.

"This is _so_ not fair," Summer, Ryan, and Seth all said at the same time.

"Jinx, you guys owe me a soda!" Seth yelled.

Ryan and Summer both smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Okay, okay. One soda," Seth said rubbing his head.

Marissa, Alex, and Jodie laughed.

"You now only have about 5 minutes left in class so I suggest you all match up with your partners and exchange information. This project is due a week from today so that means you will have to work extensively and diligently outside of school. I suggest you start as soon as possible because I know how you teenagers are, you don't do homework on the weekends. No late work will be accepted either, no excuses people," Mr. Porter said then sat at his desk.

Alex and Marissa were already sitting next to each other so they didn't have to move. Summer got up and moved to sit next to Jodie and Ryan and Seth stayed where they were.

"So, we have to work together now huh?" Jodie said to Summer with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. What's you cell phone number so we can get together to do this project? I'm gonna have to schedule this in," she responded pulling her Blackberry back out.

Jodie and Summer exchanged phone numbers.

Meanwhile, Alex and Marissa had already exchanged numbers and we just talking.

"So does this mean I can call you, and it will actually be your phone number?" Alex asked half-joking.

"No, you caught me. Actually it's my fake one that I give to everyone else who asks me for my phone number. Let give you the real one," Marissa responded with a laugh.

"Haha, okay, I was just making sure I wasn't going to be calling a suicide hotline or something," Alex responded then pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oops, busted, I work for them, how'd you know?" Marissa said sarcastically.

The two girls laughed some more.

Ryan and Seth just sat there watching both of the girls they loved talking to Jodie and Alex.

"I can't believe Jodie of all people is gonna partner with Summer," Seth said putting his head down on the desk.

"Why?" Ryan replied.

"Why?! Dude, do you not know who Jodie is? Her reputation precedes her as a girl who turns girls out if you know what I'm saying. Which on one hand kind of bothers me but one the other hand, which is the much bigger hand, very HOT at the same time," Seth said with a look of concentration.

"No I didn't know…but aren't Jodie and that Alex girl good friends?" Ryan asked returning his gaze to Marissa.

"Yep, and word has it Alex and Jodie used to be a little more than friends if you know what I mean. So if I had to guess I would definitely say she plays for the other team," Seth said looking at Alex.

Marissa and Alex continued to laugh and talk to each other while Ryan and Seth stared.

As Ryan watched, he began to feel jealous of the happy interaction between the two girls.

(Why didn't she look that happy with me? If Alex was out of the way that would be me with Marissa) he thought.

Suddenly he got up, and before Seth could even ask him what he was doing, Ryan stepped up to Alex's desk and knocked all of her stuff off of her desk.

"Ryan!" Marissa yelled.

"What the hell dude?" Alex asked.

"What the?" Summer said.

"Al, chill," Jodie said.

"Ryan, dude, what are you doing?" Seth said.

What will happen next? I had to leave you guys with another cliffhanger. Sorry! I did try to make this update longer than the previous ones. But to **bigblusky** I hope I gave you a little bit of what you wanted? LOL. To **WhiteDude** I took into consideration what you suggested about pairing Summer and Jodie together soo hmm there may or may not be some of that in the future! I did hint at a possible connection between them during this chapter but you will have to wait to see what happens from here..

Thanks again for all the reviews and positive feedback You guys are the motivation for more chapters! Keep them coming and I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long


	15. Chapter 15

CHPT

**CHPT. 15**

Ryan stood there in front of Alex's desk just looking around at everyone in the classroom. Of course every single eye was on him, and he suddenly seemed to snap out of his angry/jealous mode.

"Mr. Atwood, is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

Ryan looked at Seth, Summer, Jodie, then finally between Alex and Marissa, then his eyes resting on Alex's he responded, "No."

"Then I suggest you find your seat before there is one," Mr. Porter replied giving Ryan a glare.

Ryan gritted his teeth, picked up Alex's books off of the floor, then giving her a glare of his own, he sat back down in his seat.

Alex just sat there staring back at Ryan, not about to back down.

Marissa sat there looking between her ex and her new crush, not knowing what to say to either one of them.

"Oh my god, Coop why is Ryan going psycho?" Summer whispered.

Marissa didn't answer her best friend; instead she ignored Ryan and turned to face Alex.

"You okay?" she asked.

Alex felt her heart rate speeding up and she took a deep breath before responding. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said still staring at Ryan.

"Al, calm down," Jodie said, coming to the rescue, knowing her best friend had a short temper.

"Dude, what the hell was that?!" Seth asked Ryan while all three of the girls talked.

"I don't know," Ryan replied still locked in a stare down with his adversary Alex Kelly.

"I asked you to toughen up, not to go over there and assault the girl! What are you thinking?" Seth asked, beginning to freak out.

Before Seth could get his answer, the 3 o' clock bell rang to signal the end of school for the day. Students began to pour into the main hallways, not wasting a second more inside of the school.

Ryan watched as Jodie, Summer, Marissa, and Alex all exited the class together, without a single look back towards him.

"I'm thinking I'm gonna go talk to that Alex girl," he finally responded, tired of being ignored.

He got up and rushed out, then ran to catch up to the girls.

"What? Ryan this is definitely not on my list of good ideas gone bad!" Seth yelled but Ryan was already out of the classroom.

He looked around the room and noticed he was the only one still sitting in the class, well him and a guy who he had never seen before sitting in the corner listening to metal.

"Hi," Seth said awkwardly, then walked out into the hallway and yelled, "Wait for me!"

Marissa and Alex were walking together with Summer and Jodie trailing a couple of steps behind them.

"So, again I'm really sorry he did that…I don't know what comes over him sometimes," Marissa said, apologetically.

Alex tried to smile and took a deep breath, pretending she was over it already. "Yeah, I know don't worry about it. It's cool," she said.

(Ok, something is still wrong here. She is obviously still upset about this. Why did Ryan do that? He must know…But why did Jodie have to keep telling her to calm down? She really did look like she was going to punch Ryan, which would be really bad. Oh shit) Marissa thought to herself as she turned to see Ryan heading right towards them in the parking lot.

"Idiot heading this way," Jodie said alerting Alex and Summer.

"Ryan what are you doing here?" Marissa asked.

"Stay out of this, I'm not talking to you. I'm here to talk to Alex," Ryan said.

"Don't talk to her like that," Alex replied, instinctively stepping in front of Marissa.

"Al, don't do anything loco. You just got here, remember that. And dude you should probably back off," Jodie said, trying to warn Ryan.

"What's going on?" Summer asked to no one in particular, completely lost again.

"You might wanna back up babe," Jodie said sticking her arm out in front of Summer.

Ryan laughed. "Me back up? You should be telling your best friend over here to back up. And how cute, your taking up for Marissa now huh?" he said.

Alex simply chose not to respond to that comment and a small crowd started to gather around accompanied by Seth.

"Wait!" he yelled, keeled over out of breath.

"Cohen? Where the hell where you?" Summer asked as he walked over to them.

"I was-, I was-, with Ryan…whew. But he took off-, so-, I had to-, chase," Seth responded in broken words.

"Oh, well what is Ryan doing anyway? Throwing Alex's books off the desk like that? I don't know what has gotten into him lately. You're his best friend; he's making a scene. Get him to stop," Summer said, trying to find a resolution to the situation.

Seth watched on for a second, trying to find a way to get Ryan to chill out.

"Look, I don't know you, and I don't really care to. I just want to get in my car and leave. I don't want to do this with you," Alex said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh you don't huh? Well let me tell you something about me. I used to date Marissa. We actually just recently broke up, and for what reason, I don't really know. Next thing I know, I turn around and you and my girl and getting all smiley around each other. That happens to piss me off a lil bit," Ryan said getting close to Alex's face now.

(He did notice…this is going to end badly if I don't do something) Marissa thought.

"Okay, stop it! Everybody just chill!" Marissa yelled stepping out in-between Alex and Ryan.

"Ryan, what the hell is wrong with you?! First of all, I want to make sure this is perfectly clear; I am **NOT** your girlfriend. Everyone hear that?!" Marissa asked circling around the crowd before continuing.

"I am **NOT** Ryan Atwood's girlfriend. So Ryan get over it. There is no you and me anymore. So you shouldn't be worried about who I am or am not with, because no matter how much how get mad and think about it, its **NOT** going to be you. So leave Alex and whoever else out of it! We are **OVER**!" Marissa said then grabbed Alex and walked off.

The crowd that had gathered all cheered and laughed at Ryan, so he stormed off mad.

(WOW) Alex thought to herself and couldn't hide the grin that quickly spread on her face.

"Where is she going?" both Summer and Jodie said at the same time, then followed their best friends.

"Hey what about me?" Seth asked, realizing he was the only one left standing there again.

After standing there looking in Ryan's direction and the direction the girls went in, he decided to go after Ryan again.

Marissa walked over to her car and sat on the hood.

Alex took a seat right next to her.

"Ugh, he pisses me off sometimes, but I just don't know what to do but say sorry again. I know you've heard it a million times from me today, but I feel like it was my fault," Marissa said regretfully.

"Well ditto on the whole him pissing you off thing, but this way not in any way your fault. So no worries," Alex said with a smile.

Marissa returned the smile and said, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Alex replied.

Just then, Jodie and Summer walked up.

"Al you okay? You guys just walked off and I had to fight my way thru the crowd," Jodie asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, Coop, you okay? I felt like I was gonna have to go rage blackout and kick some ass in a second," Summer said, and then stepped into a karate fighting stance.

All four girls laughed.

"We're fine, Ryan is just being a bigger asshole than usual, which I know is hard to imagine," Marissa responded.

"That is true, GOD what a first day for you huh? I am so sorry you had to see that, but hey welcome to Newport High," Summer said turning to look at Alex.

"Isn't that the truth," Jodie added.

"Yeah, thanks," Alex said as she hopped off of Marissa's car.

"But hey, Coop why don't you invite them over Saturday night?" Summer asked her best friend feeling slightly bad for Alex for having such a rough run-in with Ryan.

(Good thinking Sum, I'm way ahead of you on that one) Marissa thought.

"Yeah, good idea Sum. Hey before you guys go, I was wondering if maybe you would wanna come to the party I'm having," Marissa asked only looking at Alex.

"Party?" Alex said and just stood there, looking somewhat dumbfounded staring into Marissa Cooper's eyes and picturing her in a bikini.

Jodie stood next to Alex and rolled her eyes. After about five seconds, she spoke up for her best friend. "Yes, we would love to come by. Where at?"

"Its at Coop's house, be there at 11," Summer said.

"Okay, you can count on that," Jodie replied, then winked at Summer. "Come on Al," she added then pulled Alex away from Marissa.

"I will see you later!" Marissa yelled after Alex and Jodie's retreating forms.

"That was nice of us huh?" Summer asked watching them go.

"What was?" Marissa asked, confused.

" To invite them over, I've done my good deed for like the next week," Summer replied then got into her own car.

Marissa laughed at her best friend's small mindedness then got into her own car.

Summer cranked her car then put down the window, "Call me later Coop! I've got to go make an appearance at home again. Helping plan my aunt's wedding," she said then took off.

Marissa nodded, put on her sunglasses and took off behind Summer towards her house.

(I wonder what Alex has planned for tonight. Shit, look at me I can't even make any sort of plan without wanting to involve her in it. Well maybe if I say I wanna work on the project…) Marissa thought.

Meanwhile, Jodie and Alex had already left the parking lot and where over at Alex's house as it was pretty much routine.

"I still can't believe you were so calm," Jodie said.

"I know, I guess I am making some progress. I still can't believe _Marissa Cooper_ invited me to _her_ party," Alex said with a smile.

"Ugh, don't remind me. You two were all googly-eyed again. She wasn't looking at me when she asked, just at you dude," Jodie replied sitting on the couch and turning on the flat-screen.

"Really?" Alex said, trying hard but failing miserably at not sounding excited.

"Wow, you _really_ need to get some," Jodie said eyes still on the TV.

Alex laughed, then joined her best friend on the couch.

"No I don't! Well I mean yeah I guess I kinda do because it's been awhile, but that's not what this is about," Alex replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Its all about _love_," Jodie said sarcastically.

"Love? I'm not sure yet but its definitely a step in that direction. Its more like extreme like at first sight," she said.

"Who are you? Jodie asked, becoming more and more disgusted by the love talk every second.

"Because the Alex Kelly that I knew wasn't really into the whole love thing. She thought love was overrated. So I can't really see you right now. Did I just go blind, or are you invisible?" she added, then started pretending she couldn't see Alex, feeling around the couch like she wasn't there.

"Al, Al?! Where are you?"

"Hahaha, ok, ok. I get your point. I'm killing you with the Marissa talk. I will stop," Alex responded then pushed Jodie's hands away.

"That's all I'm asking," Jodie said then both girls went back to watching ESPN.

20 minutes later, Jodie and Alex had began to go back to some of their old convo and started to argue about who was the better basketball player, Michael Jordan or Kobe Bryant.

"Kobe, hands down," Jodie said as she watched a clip of him dunking.

"What? No way! Jodie MJ was the best to every play the game, everybody knows that," Alex said.

Then one of two girls' phones started vibrating on the couch.

"That yours?" Alex asked not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Nope, yours" Jodie replied then got up to go to the kitchen.

Alex looked around the couch for her phone, finally found it. It read, "1 new text message."

She opened it up and to her surprise; it was the same brunette who had been on her mind non-stop.

The message read……

What will the message say? What happened with Ryan and Seth? What will happen next? All up next so keep reading and reviewing ppl


	16. Chapter 16

CHPT

**CHPT.16**

The message read…. "Hey u! I was thinkin maybe we cud meet up tonite n maybe get a start on r project..Cool or no?"

Alex automatically smiled at the text.

(This could be my way in with Marissa. I'm definitely doing this tonight)

"Sounds good to me. Wut time?" Alex sent back.

Marissa smiled once she read it, and responded, "How bout in an hr? My place?"

"K, I will b there. Cu then," Alex typed back and quickly closed her phone as Jodie came back into the room carrying a bag of popcorn.

(Wait…does she even know where I stay? I guess she will text back if she doesn't) Marissa thought as she got up off of her bed and began to clean up her house.

So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Jodie asked as she plopped back down on the couch and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Me? Uh I don't know, nothing too major. But you know what you should probably go Jod," Alex said nervously and then turned the TV off.

"What? Why? And why are you all panicky?" Jodie asked standing up.

"I'm not panicky, and I just have some things to do, so-" Alex started off as she straightened the pillows on the couch.

"So when you say you have _things _to do, that's code for going to see Marissa Cooper right?" she asked.

Alex froze for a moment.

(Uh oh…busted) she thought.

"Ok ok, yes I am going to go see her. We have to work on our project," she finally responded after debating on whether or not to tell her best friend the truth.

"Sure, the project. I'm sure that's not all you will be working on," Jodie mumbled just loud enough for Alex to hear.

Alex opened the front door and pushed Jodie out, popcorn still in her arm,

"Nice, Jodie. I think you've come up with just about every joke you could. Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready," Alex said, starting to get slightly annoyed with her friend.

Jodie picked up on this, quickly changed her tone, sighed and said, "she lives 5 doors down to the right, call me later."

Then she turned without another word and walked to her Jeep.

Alex stood there surprised that her best friend had just helped her and not said another word about it.

"Aww thanks Jod!" Alex yelled from her doorstep.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it," she said then opened the door to her Jeep.

Alex just laughed and after a few seconds Jodie said, "No really, I'm serious Al. I got a reputation around here to uphold, so don't mention it."

Then she was off.

Alex shook her head then went back into her mansion.

(Now..What the hell am I gonna wear?) Alex thought as she began to get ready to go to Marissa's.

MEANWHILE…at the Cohen mansion, Seth and Ryan were both sitting in the pool house talking about what had happened.

"Bro, you have got to take a chill pill every now and then…and now would be a very good time," Seth said tossing a rubber ball into the air.

Ryan sighed. "I know, I just lost it today. Everything is so stressful ya know with the break up. I just want her to be happy, and I want to be happy. I want us to be happy," he said.

"You want both of you to be happy? Ok now we are getting somewhere with the Dr. Phil game. Now I'm not him. If I was I would have a disgusting moustache and beer belly. But if I was him, I would say something like, did the thought ever cross your mind that maybe for you both to be happy, you would have to be with other people?" Seth said getting up off of Ryan's bed.

Ryan just sat there and looked deep in thought.

"I'm just sayin..think it over man. Dinner's at 7," Seth said and tossed the ball over to Ryan.

Ryan caught it and sat there thinking it over, his mind occupied with thoughts of he and Marissa all over again.

Marissa was up her closet, trying to find something to change into.

(I can't believe I'm changing clothes like it's a date or something) Marissa thought to herself.

She changed into another pair of jeans and a simple band tee. Then she walked over to her mirror and looked herself over one last time.

(Perfect) she thought.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Marissa looked at the clock. "6:00, must be Alex," she thought to herself then rushed down the stairs to get to the door.

She opened it and there was the blonde-haired beauty.

Marissa looked her over for a second.

Alex was wearing a wife-beater and some faded blue jeans, accompanied with some chucks.

(WOW. She looks hot, even in the plainest clothes) Marissa thought as she continued to just look at Alex as she stood on her doorstep.

Alex just stood there for a minute waiting to be let in, then spoke up. "Um, are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Marissa said, stepping back to allow the other girl inside.

(I am such a spaz. Ugh! This is gonna be harder than I thought. Oh god I am already blushing. She always smiles at me like that) Marissa thought to herself then turned back to face Alex.

"Nice place," Alex said circling the foyer.

"Thanks," Marissa replied then added, "You want something to drink or anything?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Alex said then followed Marissa into the kitchen, not missing the opportunity to glance at the brunette's ass.

Once they got in there, Marissa opened up the fridge and said, "Ok, so we have OJ, Coke, Sprite, Apple Juice, and a random assortment of alcoholic beverages."

Alex laughed, "Um I think I'll have a Sprite, thanks," she said.

Marissa handed her the Sprite and got one for herself.

Then the two girls headed up to Marissa's bedroom and made small talk.

"So how do you like Newport?" Marissa asked.

"Umm, it's growing on me…slowly," Alex replied with a smile.

Both girls laughed.

"Yeah, that's usually how it works for everyone who moves here," Marissa said.

"Yeah, minus the crazy ex's I hope," Alex added then took another sip of her soda.

Marissa winced. "Sorry about that again. I still feel kinda bad about that," she said looking into Alex's intoxicating eyes.

"Its fine really. I mean I was mad in the moment, but I'm good now. But if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with the whole you and him situation?" Alex asked hesitantly.

(Let's see if I can find out more about this Ryan guy and her relationship) Alex thought.

(I knew this would come up, but I wanna share this with her for some reason. I'm gonna go for it) Marissa thought.

"I actually don't mind, which is weird because normally it takes forever for me to open up to people. But anyway, Ryan and I used to be the talk around Newport. We dated on and off for about a year. The whole thing ended about two months ago. And now Ryan seems to be having a hard time adjusting to that," Marissa said playing with her fingers absent-mindedly.

"Why did you guys end things?" Alex asked, genuinely intrigued.

This is where Marissa put her head down…and Alex noticed.

"I ended it all because…because I just needed something else. Like I loved him and all, but I just felt that there needed to be something more..Ya know? Something unexplainable, and strong and passionate, and that makes me feel like…" Marissa started off before Alex interrupted her.

"Like the person you are with is the only one you can see. Like it's you and them against the world. And every time you see that person it just makes your heart race, and theirs beats just as fast as yours," Alex finished without missing a beat.

Marissa just looked at Alex with a surprised expression on her face.

Then she responded by saying, "Yeah! Exactly, how did you know?"

Alex smiled, "I just know things. I feel the same way…I know what that feeling feels like," she replied.

Marissa Cooper and Alex Kelly just sat there on the bed, staring at each other, both of their hearts and minds racing a million miles a minute.

(She knows…I've never told anyone, not even Summer about that but I told Alex. And she knows…God I think I really am crushing hard. I don't know how long I can hold it in) Marissa thought.

(She knows …I've never told anyone that I felt like that…not even Jodie. Especially not Jodie, she hates heart to heart convos. She feels the same way as me…I wonder if she feels the same way I feel about her too. I think she does, but what if I'm wrong? I don't know how much longer I can hold it in) Alex thought.

"Um, so I guess we should um, start on this whole project thing at some point huh?" Marissa finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sorry," Alex said shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"Its okay, thanks for listening," Marissa said with a smile, their eyes connecting again.

"Sure thing," Alex replied and returned the smile.

"Do you know what our project is on?" Marissa asked getting her laptop off of her desk and returning to her bed.

"Um, honestly not really…I didn't exactly pay attention much..Oops," Alex said.

(Definitely did NOT pay attention. I was too busy thinking about you) Alex thought.

"Haha, its okay, me neither. Lucky for us, Mr. Porter always posts the assignments online," Marissa said.

Once she looked up the assignment, she went from sitting cross-legged on her bed to lying down, and then she moved the laptop over so Alex could see it as well.

Alex took this a sign she was supposed to lay down next to the brunette so she kicked off her shoes, took a deep breath and laid down.

The two girls read over the assignment together, they were so close to each other their arms were touching and they could both smell each other's shampoo.

(God this is going to be harder than I thought. She smells _so_ good. I am getting turned on..This is not good. My flirty side is most definitely gonna come out to play) Alex thought.

(This is gonna be so hard. I don't know if I can do this anymore. I really need to know if she likes girls. Actually I'm pretty sure of that one, according to Summer and Seth. Jodie is gay after all. So scratch that. I need to know if she feels any part of what I'm feeling for her right now…I'm gonna have to grow some balls at some point) Marissa thought.

"So how so you want to split the project up? You want to split the 10 facts in half, and then combine them and put them together and see where it goes from there?" Alex said slowly and in a slightly raspy voice.

Marissa sat there looking at Alex's lips as she talked…in a daze smelling her watermelon-scented shampoo.

Before she even realized what she was saying, the words, "Yeah, put us together and see where it goes."

"What?" Alex asked with a smile wanting to make sure she had just heard right.

(She wants us to be together? She does like me? I knew it!) Alex thought.

(Oh shit! I think I just slipped. Time to make up a lie, I can't own up to this right now. What if she already heard me? Fuck) Marissa thought.

"I said uhh, let's put the facts together and see where it goes from there. But you know what I think we should take a lil break. How about let's stop for tonight then meet up in a few days and finish this up?" Marissa said quickly, her face becoming redder and redder by the second.

"Um, okay. That's fine. I will talk to you later on then?" Alex replied with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I mean yes, I mean yeah I will talk to you tomorrow about what I have," Marissa replied walking Alex to the door.

"Okay, well thanks for inviting me over. I had fun and uh I will see you tomorrow then," Alex said, then turned and headed back towards her house.

Marissa watched until she was out of her driveway, then shut the door and leaned against it.

(What just happened?) both girls asked themselves.


	17. Chapter 17

CHPT

**CHPT. 17**

Alex walked back to her house slowly..wondering what had just happened between her and Marissa.

As she got to her front doorstep and opened the door, her mom greeted her.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" she asked.

"Umm, good. It was good," Alex replied still halfway in a puzzled daze.

Ms. Kelly dropped a bag of groceries onto of the kitchen counter and looked at her daughter.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly concerned at Alex's down-like demeanor.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little confused, that's all," Alex replied and sat down at the dinner table.

"Are you sure? Because I hate to tell you, but I know you pretty well Al. Something happen today at school?" her mom asked putting the rest of the groceries away and sitting at the table next to her daughter.

Alex laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, a WHOLE lot happened at school today. But its not even about that," she started off.

"Well, what is it about then?" Ms. Kelly asked.

Alex sighed then decided to just go ahead and tell her mom.

(Its not like she wouldn't find out anyway…Plus she always gives me good advice) she thought.

"Its about this girl…Marissa Cooper. I met her a few days ago. Anyway she goes to Newport High and I actually found out we have some classes together. I kinda like her; actually I think I kinda like her a lot. But there's just one problem. I'm not 100 percent sure she likes me…At least not in the same way," Alex said then paused to gage her mom's interest.

"Go on," Ms. Kelly listening intently.

"In one of our classes, we got paired together randomly for a out of class assignment. I just walked over to her house and we got started on the project. Right when we did, I asked her how she wanted to do the project and she said something about me and her being together, I think accidentally. Then when I asked her about it, she froze up and wanted us to finish the project another day. So right now that leaves me wondering, does she like me? Or not?" Alex finished and sighed again.

"Ahh, the modern day teenage crush huh?" Alex's mom said.

"Yeah, pretty much," she replied.

"Well may I ask for permission to speak and offer some of my best motherly advice on this topic?" Ms. Kelly asked with a smile.

Alex laughed and nodded her head.

"I don't happen to know Miss Marissa Cooper personally, but I do have trust in your judgment. I think you could definitely be onto something with her. So you should go for it, find out for sure, act on your impulse babe," Ms. Kelly said and stood up and walked to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

"Did you just call me babe? And you really think I should act on my feelings?" Alex asked, standing up and opening the fridge.

"Hell yes, I think you should act on it! Life's too short for ifs or maybes. Plus, look at you! You're a Kelly woman…you're _hot_!" Alex's mom said enthusiastically.

Alex grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and turned to face her mom.

"Thanks mom; you always know what to say. I'm gonna go call Jodie," she said then headed for her room feeling a little more relieved.

"I know, I know, I'm the best! Oh and dinner is a half hour!" Ms. Kelly yelled after her daughter.

Alex walked entered her bedroom, walked over to her beside table and immediately picked up the phone and began to dial Jodie's number.

Meanwhile, Marissa was talking to her best friend Summer about the wedding plans for her aunt.

"So you really think I can pull off a pink dress with ruffles?" Summer asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, Sum if anybody can pull it off, you can," Marissa replied.

"Thanks Coop," Summer replied now reassured. Then added, "So what's been up with you today?"

(Uh oh…) Marissa thought then responded, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, I haven't heard from you until now. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I was just wondering what you've been up to for the past few hours. I'm sure it was much more fun then doing wedding planning," Summer said.

"Um, well I actually got a head start on the project for Mr. Porter's class, " Marissa said lying on her bed.

"Really? Wow, by yourself? I am shocked Coop," Summer replied now looking over at her pumps trying to find the perfect pair to go with her dress.

"No, actually Alex came over and we started it together," Marissa replied quietly.

"Oh, well that's cool I guess. How'd that go?" Summer asked.

Marissa hesitated.

(How did it go? Good? Bad? Or is that just how it ended? I have no idea because I freaked out on her and now she probably thinks I am an idiot!) she thought.

"It went," Marissa replied simply.

"Ah, guess it wasn't _that_ great then. Go figure, the girl is best friends with Jodie. Now _that_ girl is a train wreck," Summer said now finally resting on her bed and holding Princess Sparkles.

"How's that?" Marissa asked.

"Well we got to talking before class ended and for starters she's from LA, and not the glamorous side of it either. We are talking scary, don't leave your car unlocked LA Coop," Summer said.

"Oh," Marissa replied.

"Yeah, and I don't' know she just has a bunch of stuff going on at home with her parents because she's gay and blah, blah, blah. I kinda tuned out after the first few minutes, plus the whole Ryan thing," Summer said quickly.

"Jodie is gay? She actually told you that?" Marissa asked suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"Well yeah, but I mean everyone knows already, its not like it was some kind or secret or anything, but how's the Ryan thing?" Summer asked, not realizing Marissa's sudden interest level rise.

(This is good…maybe I can talk to Jodie. She's gay and she's Alex's friend so if anybody knows how Alex feels, its her. Hmm I've got work to do) Marissa thought.

"It's fine, I think. I haven't even talked to him since earlier at school. I hope he's finally got it through his head that I'm not gonna be with him," Marissa replied slightly annoyed now that Ryan came up.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us Coop. Listen I gotta go because Cohen is now texting for the millionth time," Summer said.

"Okay well I will see you tomorrow Sum," Marissa said then hung up.

At the Kelly mansion, Alex had just got off of the phone with Jodie.

"_I agree with your mom, just act on it, Jesus you're driving me crazy with this whole thing!" _Jodie had said.

Alex smiled at the dinner table as she ate.

"What's the smile for?" her mom asked.

"Nothing, I just have a great feeling about this girl, that's all," Alex said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next two days at school went by pretty fast, well a lot faster then the first day Alex had there. Also they were surprisingly uneventful, being that Ryan had been calm and had not tried to cause any more scenes..yet.

Classes were not that hard, and even though she was pre-occupied with thoughts of Marissa, she found a way to pay attention.

Speaking of Marissa, she hadn't really talked to the girl that much since she freaked out two nights before.

They saw each other and smiled, even made small conversation, but neither girl had the nerve to bring up the other night.

(This is crazy; I've got to say something to her about this) Alex thought as they sat side by side, taking notes in Mr. Porter's class.

Little did Alex know, that Jodie and Marissa had actually ran into each other and talked ALL about Alex earlier, well and their whole "situation".

Jodie just watched the two girls stealing glances at one another the whole class with an all-knowing look while Ryan looked on, with obvious discomfort.

(They just have no idea about the full extent to which they both feel about each other…I've got it all planned out..Al, you're gonna owe me so big for this one) Jodie thought.

Suddenly the 3 o'clock bell went off and the students raced out of the classroom.

"Have a good weekend everyone! Presentations first thing Monday! Remember, no excuses!" Mr. Porter yelled.

Alex and Marissa exited the classroom at the same time, and just when Alex was about to speak, Jodie interrupted.

"Hey Al, didn't you tell me that you two _really_ need to work on that project?" Jodie asked stepping between the two girls and wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders.

"Uh, yeah, kind of," Alex replied not sure if she had said that.

"And Marissa don't you have that party thing to plan? That's tomorrow so maybe you guys should work on that project tonight," Jodie said, winking at Marissa discretely.

Marissa figured that this was Jodie's attempt to get her and Alex hooked up like they had talked about, so she immediately responded, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Alex, you wanna come over later?" Marissa asked looking over at the blonde-haired beauty.

"Uh, yeah, I can do that. What time?" Alex asked shocked that Jodie was acting as a go between, and was actually helping her move-in on Marissa.

"Um how about around 5?" Marissa asked.

"Okay, I will be there," Alex said with a smile.

"Great," Marissa replied, smiled then walked off.

Alex and Jodie stood there, watching her walk off.

"What the hell was that Jodie?" Alex asked astonished, amazed and happy all at the same time.

"Haha, come on Al, we need to talk, you giving me a ride home?" Jodie asked walking off towards Alex's car.

Alex just stood there alone, with a puzzled look on her face.

Then a few seconds later she yelled, "hey! Wait up!" and ran after her best friend.

**Hope this chapter was worth wait! I've been busy with work, but I tried to move forward with the plot a little bit. What happens next? What did Jodie and Marissa talk about? What is Jodie going to say to Alex? What happens when Alex goes to Marissa's house the second time? What's going on with the whole party thing? More Ryan drama? Why is Jodie talking so much to Summer? You've got questions and I've got answers people. Keep READING and REWIEWING! Stay tuned, more to come next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

CHPT

**CHPT. 18**

Alex ran and caught up to Jodie who stood there, waiting for Alex to unlock the car doors.

Alex pressed the button for the automatic door opener and both girls got in.

As soon as the ignition started, Alex put the music on mute and said, "Ok, Jod..Spill it. I can't wait any longer. Tell me."

"Hey! I was listening to that," Jodie responded and turned to face Alex as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah. I will turn it back on as soon as you tell me what's the deal with Marissa and you," Alex said with a serious tone.

Ooh, you negotiating with me now? Because last time you tried that one, we ended up…" Jodie started off.

"Jodie! Please do NOT bring that up again. You are taking that to your grave! Do you want that to be today? Because that could be arranged," Alex replied stopping at a red light.

"Okay, geeze. A little _too_ tense aren't we? Look me and your lover girl just ran into each other in the hallway today and had a little conversation about you, nothing too major," Jodie said nonchalantly, with a slightly disinterested tone.

The light turned green and Alex slammed on the gas.

"Jodie!" she yelled at her best friend, knowing she was trying to hold out as long as possible.

"Fine. She asked me if you played for the L-team. I laughed and told her it was kinda obvious but yes. Then she asked if you ever talked about her, and I said if I got offered money for every time I heard her name come out of your mouth, I would be sittin' on a billion dollars right about now," Jodie said turning to look at her best friend.

They pulled into Jodie's driveway and Alex put her car in park.

"And…" she said waiting for the punch line to the story.

Jodie sighed.

"Long story short, she likes you. A lot. Hence, the whole _you two get together today_ thing. So dude, go for it already! You've got the green light Al," she said then stepped out of the car.

Alex smiled wide and replied, "Thanks Jodie. I owe you one."

"Yeah, you definitely do, and I always collect," Jodie said with a wink as she bent over and looked at Alex thru the passenger side window.

"Haha, I know it. Look I gotta go get ready but I will text you later," Alex said then backed out of Jodie's driveway and sped off, spinning tires in her BMW as she went.

"Hmpf, show off!" Jodie yelled after her best friend but she was already out of sight.

"Wut ru doing 2nite Coop?" Summer's text read.

Marissa paused as she thought of what she was going to say. "Project w/ Alex," she typed back.

"Again?" Summer's response said.

"Yes, I will txt u later Sum," Marissa texted, then closed her phone.

(Now I've got to get ready, she's coming over in less than 20 minutes) Marissa thought to herself.

Meanwhile Summer opened her phone and read the text from her best friend while Seth, Ryan, and herself sat in the pool house at the Cohen residence.

"She's working on that project, with Alex," she said to Seth quietly.

"Again?" Seth said loudly.

Ryan looked away and got up and walked outside.

Summer smacked Seth on the leg.

"Ow! What was that for?" Seth said rubbing his leg and wincing in pain.

"For being the ass that you are Cohen. I'm leaving, go talk to Ryan," Summer said then got up off of the couch and stormed off.

"Wait? I'm sorry?" Seth said to no one in particular being that Summer and Ryan had now left.

Seth sighed, then got up and walked outside and to the patio, which is where he found Ryan.

"Hey man, uh sorry about that back there," Seth said awkwardly and looked down.

Ryan just looked out at the pool and replied, "It's cool."

"You sure? Because I kind of forgot that the M and A words were still sensitive subjects for you bro. And I know that I can be a bit of an ass sometimes," Seth said taking a step closer to Ryan and rubbing his own leg once again.

"Yeah, its just I don't know how to let Marissa go, you know? We just shared so much together and I don't know how to be me, but now without her. It sucks," Ryan replied then sighed.

Seth sensed his best friends downward spiral coming on, so he immediately tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, what do you say we order some Chinese food and have a video game Battle Royale tonight?" Seth said.

Ryan winced a little and made a face that showed he was thinking it over, but not totally convinced.

"Or…I have the entire Boys 2 Men collection if you want to borrow that? Trust me _End of the Road_ is **just** the beginning my friend," Seth said standing right next to Ryan, almost whispering in his ear tauntingly.

Ryan glared at Seth, "Let the battle begin," he said and walked into the house with a smile.

"Yes!" Seth replied and pumped his fist in the air, then followed him back into the house.

"Ding, dong!" was the sound Marissa heard right at 5 o'clock.

She ran downstairs and there was Jeffery, already about to open the door.

"No Jeffery!" Marissa said a little loudly than she intended to.

"Is there a problem Marissa?" he asked as he stepped back away from the door.

"No, no problem. Look what if I was to offer you a vacation for the next few days, with pay?" Marissa asked, trying to catch her breath.

"With pay?" Jeffery asked, thinking it over.

"Every dime," Marissa replied with a smile.

"You've got a deal, see you in a few days," Jeffery said, shook Marissa's hand and opened the front door.

Alex stood there, her hand raised in mid-air, in the act of knocking.

"Uh hi," she said, smiling suddenly, completely caught off guard.

"How do you do? I'm Jeffery and you are?" he asked extending his hand out to the blonde.

"Alex, Alex Kelly," she responded then shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I hear wonderful things about you," Jeffery said quietly, then looked from Marissa to Alex.

Marissa's cheeks started to turn a little red and she spoke up, " So Jeffery, I will be contacting you later on tonight okay?"

"Right, okay. I get it. You two play nice and I will see you in a few days Miss Cooper," Jeffery said then got into his car and drove off.

Alex and Marissa stood there at the doorstep and watched him drive off, then stood in an awkward silence.

"Soo, he seems nice. Who is he?" Alex asked with a confused look her face.

"Oh sorry, I guess you didn't see him before when you came. He was out grocery shopping. But that's Jeffery, he helps out around here sometimes," Marissa replied opening the front door wide so Alex could come in.

Alex came inside and tried to suppress her laughter but failed.

"What?" Marissa asked puzzled as to why the blonde was laughing.

"Basically he's like your nanny?" she asked.

Marissa laughed. "God that sounds horrible doesn't it? But I guess he kind of is. My mom is _totally_ dependant on other people to do everything for her so naturally Jeffery was her idea," she said.

"Right, well he seems nice, I like Fresh Prince," Alex said following Marissa's lead into the kitchen.

"Fresh Prince?" Marissa asked getting them both drinks out of the fridge.

"Yeah, he kind of reminds me of the butler from that show…Who's name also happens to be Jeffery. Hmm interesting," Alex said taking a sip of her soda.

Marissa laughed.

"Hey, you're right about that. I never really noticed that until now," she replied with a quizzical look on her face.

(She looks so cute when she wrinkles her eyebrows like that) Alex thought as she stared at the brunette.

The two girls walked to the foyer and headed upstairs.

"Ok, so this is what I have so far," Marissa said pulling out her half of the project from her desk drawer.

Alex looked it over and said, "This is really good."

"Really? I just got to Google and from there it kinda was like just hitting _enter_ a bunch of times," Marissa said with a laugh.

Alex laughed. "Yeah really, oh and here's my half of the work. You should probably look that over too," she replied.

Marissa read it over and the girls actually stayed on topic and put the finishing touches on their project, without the awkward silences. But of course, there was still the awkward thing called TENSION, _sexual tension_ to be more precise.

"Yeah, so about this whole project thing, sorry I kinda freaked the other night," Marissa said as they lay there, on Marissa's bed in a position that was all too familiar to them both.

"Its okay," Alex said kind of surprised Marissa had brought it up so quickly and randomly.

"You sure?" Marissa asked pausing to look Alex in her eyes.

(God those eyes, and that shampoo again, and everything Jodie told me…I think this is my chance, say something Riss) Marissa told herself.

(I really have to stop looking at her eyes, she is so beautiful, and she smells _so_ good, but what about what Jodie said? She likes me, so why am I so nervous? Should I make the first move? No, no, let her do it Al) Alex thought.

"I-I'm sure," Alex finally responded, breaking the eye contact momentarily to look down at Marissa's lips.

The two girls were naturally only about a foot and a half away from each other's faces, because of how they were laying.

(It's now or never) Marissa told herself.

Marissa started to move her face closer to Alex's inch by inch.

Alex stayed where she was and kept moving her eyes from Marissa's eyes back to her lips and vice versa.

Marissa finally got so close she could feel Alex's breathing getting faster and without any further hesitation, she closed the gap between them with a strong, and passionate kiss.

Alex didn't respond to the kiss for the first few seconds, she was too taken aback by the fact that Marissa Cooper was actually kissing her. But she quickly got over it and deepened the kiss slightly, lightly grasping the brunette's face, trying to avoid taking it too far and scaring her.

A few minutes later, they finally broke apart for air.

Again, there was a silence as both girls stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Soo, what was that?" Alex asked as she bit her lip, smile still on her face.

Marissa didn't answer…She was too busy realizing what she had _finally_ done..She did one of the bravest things she had ever done in her life…She made the first move on Alex Kelly.

Once Marissa remembered Alex had asked her something she replied….

Again...had to leave you guys at a good place. Also, I had forgotten about the butler Jeffery so I thought I'd bring him back, at least temporarily. (Yes i did steal the name from the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Love the show) What do you all think so far? Any ideas on what kind of plot twists you would like to see? Or what you think should happen with Marissa and Alex, or any of the characters for that matter. I love to see what the readers think, and who knows I might actually take my story towards one of your ideas! So review away ppl, and leave me feedback, comments, suggestions, etc **Happy reading**!


	19. Chapter 19

CHPT

**CHPT. 19**

"Umm, I don't know," Marissa replied, suddenly returning back to her normal, more nervous self.

"You…don't know?" Alex replied, trying to find Marissa's beautiful eyes and sounding slightly disappointed.

Marissa picked up on this immediately and winced a little. "I do know, it's just…" she started and looked away from Alex again.

Alex scooted ever closer to the brunette, moved her hand up and lifted up Marissa's chin gently so they could be face to face and so there would be no misunderstanding.

"You can tell me anything you want to. Don't be scared. Just say something, hell anything as long as you don't just run off on me like last time," Alex said not ever taking her eyes off of the other girl.

Marissa found herself breathless and speechless at the same time. She couldn't believe how understanding and patient the blonde was. And for some reason, at that very moment, she **finally** felt safe enough to share her feelings.

She sighed, took a deep breath, and then said, "Ok, here it goes…Alex I-, I like you. A lot. Like in a _way_ more than friend kind of way."

Then Marissa paused to watch Alex's response to that news.

Alex just sat there staring at her with an intense look that showed she was listening intently. She also cracked a small smile.

Marissa took this as an encouraging sign to keep going, so she did.

"And it's new to me, because ever since Ryan…I haven't felt so safe and such an attraction to someone, let alone a girl. I just couldn't ignore it anymore, so that's why I kissed you and that is why I'm telling you this now. But what I need to know is, am I crazy for thinking for a second that you could possibly feel any part of what I'm feeling for you?" she finished.

Alex sat there for a second, taken aback by everything she had just heard and by the way she suddenly felt.

(I figured she liked me, but this…this is even better than what I hoped for. This is…) Alex thought to herself before Marissa calling her name interrupted her.

"Alex?" she said for the third time.

"Huh?" Alex asked in a daze.

"Are you gonna answer me sometime soon? Because I just laid it all out there and I'm kinda dying over here," Marissa said with a small, nervous laugh.

Alex smiled then took the brunettes hand in her own and said, "Marissa, I like you too. In fact I liked you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I just didn't know if you could even possibly like somebody like me."

"Why?" Marissa asked scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because I'm not exactly of the Newport breed. I mean look at me…Jeans and simple tee shirt. I'm from LA; I didn't grow out of money. I've gotten into a lot of fights, trouble seems to follow me everywhere I go, I…" Alex started off but was interrupted by Marissa's lips crashing into her own.

After a few seconds, Marissa broke away from Alex's soft lips, pulled back and said simply, "Does that answer your question?"

Alex just sat there for a second, trying to form one coherent thought. "Uh- yeah, I think I got my answer. But maybe if you tried that just one more time I could be 100 percent sure," she said and winked.

Both girls laughed and Marissa pushed Alex.

"What?" Alex asked pretending she had no idea why Marissa had done that.

"So where do we go from here? This is kind of your area of expertise," Marissa said with a knowing smile.

"Uh huh, and just how would you know that?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Um, I don't know. You know sometimes I hear things…" Marissa said suddenly fidgeting.

"I'm gonna _kill_ Jodie," Alex responded rolling her eyes.

Marissa laughed. "Hey don't tell her I told you!" she said.

"I won't, but to answer your question I don't know what you want to do. I would definitely love the opportunity to get to know you more though. Like _outside_ of school and this project," Alex replied picking up the piece of paper with her notes on them and tossing it aside.

Marissa nodded then said, "Only if you let me do the same?"

"Okay, you've got a deal," Alex replied looking Marissa up and down.

"So now that our project is officially finished, do you have plans for tonight or would be interested in sticking around for awhile? Because you know I have this whole party thing to plan, I've got to go out and Summer is kind of busy," Marissa said standing up off of her bed and walking over to her vanity.

Alex narrowed her eyes and thought it over in her head for a minute before getting up and following Marissa.

"Hmm, is that your way of asking me out on a date Marissa Cooper?" Alex whispered in the brunette's ear.

Marissa felt her breath around her ear and that combined with her raspy tone was enough to send chills down her body.

"Uh…yeah-, yes. If you want to?" Marissa asked becoming more flustered by the second.

Alex laughed at Marissa's vulnerability to her. "Sure, let's go. I will help you with this party thing. But only under **one** condition," she said grabbing Marissa's hand and leading her out of the bedroom.

"Name it," Marissa replied, following Alex's lead, slightly afraid of what the blond was going to come up with.

"You let me drive and take you out to dinner first," Alex replied opening the front door, walking out and waiting for Marissa to follow her.

Marissa smiled, taken aback by Alex's genuine niceness.

"Okay, just let me go back in and lock up really quick," Marissa said then disappeared into the mansion.

Alex smiled all the way to her car and got in and started the ignition.

Suddenly she felt her ass vibrate and took her cell phone out.

It was a text from Jodie. "Hows it goin?" it read.

Alex shook her head and laughed. "It's goin good. Tell u later. We're goin 2 eat." She typed back and put her phone back in her pocket.

Just in time too, because Marissa had just opened the passenger side door.

"Nice ride," she said looking around the inside of Alex's BMW.

"Thanks, any place you wanna go to eat?" Alex asked exiting Marissa's driveway.

"Hmm, I think I will just let you surprise me," Marissa said with a sly smile.

"Okay, well I have a place in mind. So just sit back and enjoy the ride babe," Alex said, looked Marissa up and down with a sexy stare, and then speed down the street.

Marissa blushed, just looked at Alex, then out of the window anticipating what was to come with this beautiful amazing girl sitting next to her.


	20. Chapter 20

CHPT

**CHPT. 20**

Alex looked over at Marissa, smiled then quickly looked back at the road.

This did not go unnoticed by Marissa however.

"What?" she asked the blonde.

Alex shook her head and responded simply, "nothing."

Marissa frowned. "It's something, go ahead and tell me. I can handle it, I'm a big girl," she said and nudged Alex.

The two girls laughed.

"I was just going to say I was surprised that you have went this whole ride without once asking me where we were going," Alex replied.

"What? I said I wanted you to surprise me," Marissa said waggling her eyebrows.

"Haha, yes you did. I just didn't think you would actually go through the whole process without asking me once where we were headed at least," Alex replied looking into her rear view.

"Ah, something you don't know about me, I'm a very patient person usually," Marissa replied.

"That would be a refreshing change, but I on the other hand am not _that_ patient. But I guess it's a good thing I had a crush on you then and not Summer then huh?" Alex said with a laugh.

Marissa hit her arm playfully.

"Hey, ow what was that for?" Alex asked.

"You liked Summer?" Marissa asked inquisitively.

Alex looked over at the brunette and said, "no, no of course I didn't. I just meant that for the short time that I've known her she doesn't seem very patient."

"Oh," Marissa replied then thought about what Alex had just said. "You're definitely on the right track there. Summer and patience just don't go together."

They went on to talk about Summer and how long they had been best friends, about Seth, Jodie, and just each other's lives in general.

"Okay, we're here," Alex said pulling into a small sized, small budget looking restaurant.

"Where are we exactly?" Marissa asked looking around the unfamiliar territory.

Alex got out and walked over to Marissa's door and opened it and extended her hand.

"East LA, at the Surf Shack," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Marissa replied and got out of the car. "I didn't notice we even got to LA. Must've been about the time we started talking about Chris Jenkins, the kid who traumatized me in the 5th grade."

Alex let out a giggle, held the entrance door open and said, "Yeah, who knew all the kids were still that afraid of boogies back then."

The two girls sat down and ordered their food.

"All have you know, those boogies are very unsanitary. Plus his were a creepy shade of green," Marissa said with a reminiscent look on her face.

Alex smiled and watched the brunette's demeanor.

"What?" Marissa asked, finally noticing the other girl's stare.

"I just like looking at you," Alex replied simply and truthfully gazing into the brunette's eyes with her piercing blue ones.

Marissa's face automatically started to turn a crimson red color and she started fidgeting and playing with the saltshaker and napkin dispenser.

Alex cracked another smile.

"What are you doing with that napkin dispenser?" she asked.

"Checking to see if there's something on my face," Marissa said jokingly with a smile.

Both girls laughed, but then Alex suddenly stopped, and bit her lip.

"There is something on your face," the blonde said with a serious tone and look on her face.

"What? Oh my god, I knew it. What is it?" Marissa asked holding the dispenser up to her face now, trying to use the reflection to find some sort of flaw on her face.

Alex shook her head and slowly grabbed the napkin dispenser out of Marissa's hand, and lowered it to the table.

"The thing I was talking about that's on your face, is the most beautiful smile I think I've ever seen in my entire life," Alex said holding her gaze on Marissa.

Marissa blushed even more, smiled, and then replied, "Thank you. You are so sweet."

"Yeah? You think so? Guess its just part of the Kelly charm," Alex replied with a smile.

The waiter came back and gave them their food.

They talked more over dinner and finally got up and ready to go.

As the two girls were getting ready to head out of the door, Alex shouted "Thanks Joel!"

"Your welcome! Anytime Al. Hey tell your mom hey for me yeah?" Joel said.

"Sure thing, see you later," Alex said then opened the door for Marissa to walk out.

"You know him?" Marissa asked when they got into her car.

"Yeah, used to come here a lot when I lived here. He's the owner," Alex replied then backed out of the parking lot.

"Huh," Marissa replied, secretly thinking of how everyone Alex touched in her life seemed to like her.

"So where to?" Alex asked after they had ridden in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked, completely lost in the conversation.

"You said earlier that you needed to get some stuff for this party of yours and I am indebted to helping you, remember?" Alex asked.

"Ah, right. Well you are. I just don't have as much for you to do as I thought," Marissa said with an all-knowing smile.

"Uh huh, so basically you used my helping you as a complete rouse to spend more time with me?" Alex summed up.

"Exactly," Marissa replied with a laugh.

"I like the way you think Miss Cooper," Alex said with a smile as the two girls headed back to Newport.

Once they got back to Marissa's house, the two girls sat down in her living room and turned on the TV.

"Soo what's next on your to-do list?" Alex asked looking away from the TV set and at the brunette.

"You, if you're lucky," Marissa replied, then licked her lips.

Alex felt her face get a little hot and a strange, tingly sensation went straight to her…Well you know.

"You better be careful Marissa," Alex replied in a barely audible voice, looking directly at the other girl's lips.

"And why is that?" Marissa asked moving closer to the blonde.

"Because some day I might take you up on that," Alex said, and then connected their lips together again.

Except something was a little different this time…it was hard, sensual and sexy. This kiss, well it was turning into a heated make out session, not to mention it was getting really hot in that room.

Alex realized this before Marissa appeared to, and broke away slowly.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked, panting for air.

"Nothing, its just…I don't wanna move too fast. I really, really like you, and I just want to make sure we pace ourselves," Alex replied.

(God is there anything this girl can say that doesn't scream PERFECT!) Marissa thought to herself.

Then she said, " You know, if its even possible I think I just fell for you more."

Alex smiled.

"Soo, is this moving too fast?" Marissa asked moving her hand slowly up the blonde's leg and closer and closer the area that was becoming increasingly hot by the second.

"Nope," Alex replied watching all of the other girl's movements as she lay back on the couch.

"Hmm, what about this?" Marissa asked lying down on top of the Alex and nipping at her neck.

"Nuh uh," Alex said, her breathing becoming more hitched by the second.

Marissa smiled then said, "What about this?" and pulled Alex in for a passionate kiss.

After a few seconds she pulled away and Alex couldn't help but be left wanting more.

"Nope, not at all," Alex replied with a smile then switched their positions, Marissa now on bottom, Alex on top, then went back to making out.

MEANWHILE….back at the Cohen residence, Ryan and Seth were in the middle of their Battle Royale when someone knocked on the door to the pool house.

"Dude someone's knocking," Seth said not tearing his eyes away from the TV screen.

"Uh huh, so why don't you go answer it?" Ryan asked not taking the bait to get up.

"I would, but I mean, its your guest house, so by default I think you should get it," Seth said tapping the x button furiously with a grimace on his face.

"Hey, your cheating, and technically its your house so technically you should get it," Ryan said a look on pure concentration on his face.

Suddenly there was another knock and all they heard was a voice, "Cohen, I know you're in there! If you don't open this door in five, four…" Summer started to count down.

Both Ryan and Seth looked at each other, Seth's eyes wide.

"I'll pause the game," Ryan said as Seth sprinted to the door and swung it open, just barely as Summer got to one.

"Summer, how's it goin?" Seth asked out of breath.

Summer rolled her eyes and pushed Seth back so she could walk into the pool house.

"Please Cohen, I know you were too busy playing video games to get your phone. Which I am **not** happy about by the way," Summer said.

Ryan just sat back and took a sip of his soda, knowing not to say anything.

"Wha-, what are you talking about? What makes you think we were playing video games?" Seth asked starting to laugh nervously.

Summer narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, got your point. Yes we were playing video games. But…would you believe it was Ryan's idea?" Seth asked hesitantly.

"Outside Cohen! Now!" Summer yelled.

"Okay, okay. Geeze, I'm going," Seth said holding his hands up in defeat then following Summer outside.

Ryan shook his head, frowned, and let out a deep breath. Then he went back to playing video games.

**Where does the story go from here? Why is Summer mad at Seth this time? Happy with the progress Alex and Marissa are making? What will happen next? Stay tuned and more to come next chapter! So keep reading and reviewing…Thanks again to everyone who has because they keep writers going!**


	21. Chapter 21

CHPT

**CHPT.21**

"Cohen, do you have any idea what time it is?" Summer asked as they stood outside the pool house.

"Uhh, no but if you give me one second I can just go back in and…" Cohen started to reply turning to head back inside.

"Not so fast, its 11:00," Summer replied stopping Seth in his tracks.

He turned back around to face the bothered brunette with a confused look on his face.

"Of course it is! Good old 11:00 in the PM. Yep," Seth replied nervously.

"You have no idea what I'm getting at do you?" Summer asked with a sigh.

"Not at all," Seth replied then looked down.

"11:00 is the time I have always heard from Coop by and tonight, well I haven't heard from her in a few hours," Summer said sitting down in a lawn chair.

"What? Marissa? That's what this is about?" Seth asked in relief.

"Well…yeah. I'm just starting to wonder if she's okay. I mean I know she's with Alex so…" Summer started off.

"Alex? Still? It's like 11:00!" Seth said his voice rising slightly.

"I know! That's what I'm saying, it's not like Coop to not call me or something by now," Summer exclaimed.

"Wow," Seth said, sitting poolside thinking of all the dirty things Marissa and Alex could be doing right about then.

"Wow what Cohen?" Summer asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Uh, nothing. I just didn't think they would've hit it off so well," Seth replied quickly.

Summer sighed, "Yeah me neither."

"Well, just call her now then," Seth said trying to come up with a solution.

"Tried, also sent 3 texts, and even left a voicemail. Her phone is off. Coop turned her phone off. She _never_ does that," Summer said.

"Oh, well just wait then. She is bound to call you and give you all the juicy details of what went on with her and her new love interest. You're her best friend," Seth said then put his arm around Summer.

"You're right Cohen, and you know I normally say that with a hint of sarcasm but this time I actually mean it," Summer replied with a laugh.

"Hey sarcasm and laugher are two of the best medicines out there that aren't prescriptions. So if you must laugh at me, go ahead," Seth said raising his hands in the air.

"Thanks Cohen," Summer said, kissed him briefly on the lips and then pushed him into the pool before he even knew what hit him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Seth asked spitting out water, now above the surface.

"You said laughter is one the best medicines Cohen. I was just doing as the doctor ordered," Summer said shrugging her shoulders and laughing as she left the Cohen residence.

MEANWHILE…at the Cooper Mansion, Alex and Marissa were busy playing UNO while Feist's 1234 played in the background.

"Uno! Marissa yelled.

"Again?" Alex replied shaking her head in disbelief. "Are you sure you've never played this game before tonight?"

Marissa laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. I just pick up card games pretty quick," she replied.

"No kidding," Alex said as Marissa laid down her last card to win the game.

"I win again, that's three in a row," Marissa said with a smile.

"Yeah, remind me **never** to play Poker with you," Alex said with a laugh.

"Haha, no promises on that one. But I am curious, you said if I win three straight I get a prize. Soo, what is it?" Marissa asked leaning into Alex.

"I did say that didn't I? Well close your eyes first," Alex said.

"Why?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Because, it's a rule," Alex said.

"A rule? Like when you said that I had to show you my whole hand in the middle of the game when you said time out?" Marissa said with a laugh.

"Hey I got desperate! You were killing me," Alex responded then watched as the brunette closed her eyes.

"No peaking!" Alex added as Marissa opened one of her eyes and squinted.

"Fine, fine," Marissa replied and squeezed her eyes shut.

Alex waved her hands in front of the other girls face just to make sure she wasn't cheating.

Once she realized she wasn't peaking, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out two small slips of paper.

Then she extended Marissa's hand and placed the pieces of paper in them.

"Okay, open your eyes," Alex said nervously.

Marissa opened her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"OMG, you didn't!" Marissa yelled excitedly.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Katy Perry tickets? These are like sold out everywhere! How did you know?" Marissa asked with a mega-watt smile.

"I pay attention. I want to know everything there is to know about you Marissa Cooper," Alex replied with a matching smile.

"But, you haven't even known me that long. A few days and you already know what kind of music I like? We never even talked much about music," Marissa replied in a quieter voice.

"Yeah, I know, I will admit I had a little bit of help on this one. But do you like my surprise?" Alex asked.

"Jodie, of course. I love it! I can't believe you got these tickets just for me. It must have cost you a fortune. Where did you even find these?" Marissa asked rubbing them back and forth between her fingers.

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is you love it. By the way both of those tickets are for you so invite whoever you want to go with you. I'm sure Summer would…" Alex started off.

"Summer? Are you kidding? Alex, I want you to go with me. Will you?" the brunette asked grabbing Alex's hand.

Alex looked down and their hands, smiled then replied, "Yes, I would love to go to the concert with you."

"Good. Thank you," Marissa said then leaned in and kissed Alex to emphatically to show her gratitude.

"Your welcome," Alex replied slowly, with raised eye-brows as they broke apart.

Just then, Alex's phone started to vibrate.

"Hold on a second," Alex sighed. "It's my mom."

Marissa nodded.

"Hey mom," Alex said into her phone.

"Honey everything okay? I haven't seen you all day," Miss Kelly said walking around her bedroom.

"Its fine mom. I'm at Marissa house. Sorry I forgot to leave you a note," Alex replied.

"Ohh! Marissa? As in Marissa Cooper? Your crush?" Miss Kelly asked excitedly.

"Yes," Alex said looking at Marissa and laughing. "I will be home soon."

"Oh no honey, you don't have to come home. Stay there as long as you want. In fact why don't you just sleep over there tonight?" Miss Kelly said.

"What? Are you sure? I mean I don't know if its okay with Marissa I haven't even asked her yet…" Alex said into the phone.

"Yes," Marissa suddenly said.

"Hold on mom, what?" Alex asked directing her attention to the brunette.

"Yes, you can stay the night. I was gonna ask you but I hadn't exactly worked up the courage to ask yet," Marissa replied with a blush and a smile.

"But how did you know?" Alex asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Never mind that, you finish up talking with your mom, tell her I say hey, and I'm gonna be upstairs in my room," Marissa said, winked and got up to leave the room.

Alex watched, her mouth agape, as the brunette's ass swayed and she looked over her shoulder then left. "Alex?" Miss Kelly asked.

"Uh, yeah she said it was fine if I stayed over," the blonde replied trying to shake the vision out of her mind for a minute.

"Well its settled then. I will see you tomorrow honey. Goodnight, and I want all the details!" Miss Kelly said.

Alex laughed, said goodnight and ended the call.

(She is just full of surprises) Alex thought to herself, pausing for a moment to think about the Marissa.

Then she ran up the stairs with a smile bright enough to light a dark room calling the brunette's name.

**And that ends this chapter. Sorry for the delay…Been **_**really**_** busy getting ready for the start of sophomore year in college. Anyway hope it was worth the wait, and I will try to get the next update in within the next week. HAPPY REVIEWING!**


	22. Chapter 22

CHPT

**CHPT. 22**

When Alex got up to the brunette's room, she immediately noticed the other girl was on the phone. So she snuck into her room quietly, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"Yes Sum, I'm fine," Marissa said with a sigh; back facing Alex, still unaware of her presence.

"You sure? You didn't respond to any of my texts or calls. Is surfer girl forcing you to say that? Is she holding you hostage?" Summer asked with a semi serious tone.

Marissa laughed. "No, I promise I'm fine. We just got busy with the party planning and stuff...But I will call you tomorrow ok Sum?" Marissa replied.

"Okay Coop, but if I don't hear from you by a decent hour, I'm coming over there to rescue you. And I will go rage blackout on her ass," Summer said.

The two girls said good-bye and Summer ended the call.

Marissa put her phone on the charger, turned to face her bed, and jumped with surprise.

Alex lay on Marissa's bed on her side, hand tucked behind her head, just smiling away.

"God, you scared me!" Marissa yelled placing her hand over her heart, trying to slow her heart rate down.

"Sorry," Alex said while laughing hysterically at the same time. "I just didn't want to interrupt you while you were on the phone, so I just came in quietly."

"Oh…That's not funny," Marissa replied smacking Alex's leg.

"Hey, no need for that," Alex said, then flipped herself on top of the brunette and began to tickle her sides.

"Haha, stop it! Alex!" Marissa spit out in between giggles.

"What's that? I can't hear you?" Alex said sitting on top of the other girl to keep her pinned.

"I said…haha…quit it! Haha," Marissa squealed while trying her hardest to battle the blonde's stealthy hands.

"Then say the magic words," Alex replied and continued her tickle attack.

"What!? I don't know any magic words!" Marissa yelled as she her face turned redder and redder and her laughter increased.

"Hmm well you better start guessing babe, because I'm not letting you up until you say them," Alex said with a laugh.

"Haha…umm Uncle?" Marissa said while still giggling.

"Good guess, but nope," Alex replied and momentarily stopped tickling the brunette. "Last chance."

"Fuck the magic words, just come here and kiss me dammit," Marissa replied, flipping Alex over on her back and going in, kissing her deep.

Alex was so taken aback by how fast the turn of events took place; all she could do was kiss Marissa.

"Mhmm," she moaned as Marissa lowered herself onto the blonde and pinned her hands behind her head.

Marissa broke away a few seconds later and waited to see what Alex's response would be.

"Not quite the magic words I had in mind, but effective. I think I found my new favorite magic words," Alex said with a smile then pulled Marissa back into her arms.

THE NEXT MORNING AFTERNOON…

Alex awoke to the sound of Marissa's cell phone going off.

She opened her eyes slightly, and quickly noticed a head laying on her chest and an arm draped over her waist.

Alex smiled and took a moment to look at the brunette lying on top of her. Then began to play with Marissa's hair.

She couldn't remember a time where she felt as happy as she had lately.

After a few minutes of just thinking, Marissa yawned and opened her eyes.

Alex looked into her beautiful eyes and thought (wow even first thing in the morning this girl looks flawless).

"What? Why are you smiling? It is **way** to early in the morning to be _so_ awake," Marissa said with a sleep filled voice, then cuddled back up on Alex.

Alex laughed. "Rissa, its not morning, its 2 o'clock in the afternoon. And your phone has been going off for the past half hour."

Marissa lifted her head and smiled a lazy smile, "You just call me Rissa?" she asked.

Alex thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry I didn't realize that I even…"

"No its fine. I actually like it. Its cute, just like you," Marissa said, sitting up against the headboard and kissing the blonde on the cheek.

Alex blushed. "Thanks, but now you need to start answering your phone calls," she said and reached for the brunette's cell phone.

"Who called?" Marissa asked with a confused look on her face.

"Summer, of course," Alex replied and handed the phone over.

JUST THEN, Marissa's phone began to vibrate in her hand.

"That's creepy timing," Marissa said looking down and reading her caller ID.

"Yeah not when she's been calling every few minutes. I'm gonna go jump in your shower," Alex said then disappeared into the bathroom.

Marisa opened her flip phone and said, "Hello?"

"Coop! Thank god you're awake. I have been calling and calling. Are you just now waking up?" Summer spit out rapidly.

"Uh, yeah. What's up Sum?" Marissa said scratching her head and rolling out of bed, now thinking about Alex Kelly…NAKED…in HER shower.

"What's up? You should've been out of bed an hour or two ago! We've got a party to prep for! How late were you up last night?" Summer asked quizzically.

"Umm, I don't know. Till 4 or 5? Me and Alex were…" Marissa started off.

"ALEX!? I knew it. OMG did you two…" Summer started.

"Noo! Sum, we were up talking all night," Marissa quickly interrupted, her heart beating a little faster.

"Oh, okay then," Summer replied with a questioning voice as if she was still thinking it over in her mind.

"So what time are you trying to come over and prep?" Marissa asked running her hand through her hair, trying quickly to change the subject.

"How about 4? Unless you and Alex are still gonna be busy?" Summer asked testing her best friend.

"No, no we won't be busy. She's getting ready to go back over to her house. But she will back to help out later on. So I will see you around 4 then Sum ok?" Marissa said quickly, hearing the bathroom door open.

"Okay, later Coop," Summer said, then hung up.

"What did she want that was _so_ urgent?" Alex asked, stepping out of the bathroom in low cut jeans and a high-rise wife beater, her tattoo exposed on the side of her hip, and her hair dripping wet.

Marissa gawked at the sight in front of her. (Damn. I just wanna throw her up against a wall, knock that towel out of her hands, and…) she started to think to herself until she heard her name being called.

"Marissa?" Alex called out for the third time.

"Yeah?" Marissa replied.

Alex smiled an all-knowing smile. "I said I couldn't find your hair dryer so I was just gonna use mine at home."

"Oh, ok then," Marissa stammered still staring at the blonde's body.

Alex walked over to the bed and extended her hand to Marissa so she could stand up, and get off of the bed.

Marissa reached for it and blushed as she finally realized she had been caught, and Alex had been watching her all this time.

Alex led the way back down stairs and to the front door.

Marissa watched her ass the whole way down, and couldn't help being turned on by the combination of all that, plus the smell of her own shampoo in the blonde's hair.

"So, what time should I be back?" Alex asked, turning to face the brunette.

"Uh, I don't know. Sum is coming around 4 so how does 5 sound?" Marissa asked.

"It sounds great," Alex said, and then leaned in to kiss Marissa.

She extended her tongue out and quickly gained entrance into the other girl's mouth.

Just when Marissa was starting to get really hot, Alex pulled back.

"See you then babe," she said, winked at Marissa, and then left the house.

Marissa was left standing all alone, watching the blonde walk down the street, still thinking about that amazing kiss and how she couldn't wait to have those lips on hers again.


End file.
